Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade
by Game777Guy
Summary: In the distant past, dragons and men lived in peace. But the events of the Scouring changed that forever. Now, a thousand years later, what does a man with no memory have to do with the grand events about to unfold? A novelization of FE7, released simply as Fire Emblem in the US. Rated T for violence. Cover art pending.
1. A Girl From the Plains

Fire Emblem:

The Blazing Blade

* * *

Part 1: The Usurper's Throne

* * *

Chapter 1: A Girl From the Plains

_Ohhhh, my head. What the heck happened to me? I feel like I got stepped on by a horse. Wait, why is everything so dark? Okay, try opening the eyes. No? That's creepy. What happened? Wait, who am I? Everything's so fuzzy. Come on, there's got to be something in this head of mine. Battle tactics? Useful, but not what I need. Just a name. I need a name. Nidan? Nidan! Okay, I'm Nidan. One mystery solved._

_Now, what happened? Bright light. Blue sky. Trees, I remember trees. Why are trees important? Bandits? Oh yeah, bandits came from the trees. They tried to surprise me. Fought them off. I can fight? Moving on. One got a lucky blow to my head. Opened eyes, he was about to behead me. Used... magic? I can use magic? No I can't. Or, I can? I can, but not advisable. Hurts a lot for some reason. Don't use magic._

"Are you awake?" a feminine voice asked.

_My ears are working? Then my eyes can't be far behind!_

Nidan slowly forced his eyes open. He was staring at a tent ceiling. It was made of simple canvas, and obviously meant for just one person, judging by the size. He sat up. The tent was full of minor belongings, with a small cooking area on the opposite end of the bed he was in.

There was a young woman with a bowl of soup in her hands at the cooking area. She was gorgeous, with a well-built frame and long green hair contained in a pony-tail. She was coming over to give him the soup.

"I said, are you awake?" the woman repeated.

"Yeah," Nidan groaned.

"Good. I made something for you." She handed him the bowl of soup.

"Thank you," Nidan said, taking a sip of the soup. "It's good."

The woman smiled. "Thank you. It's an older recipe, but it's always been one of my favorites." The woman went back to the cooking area to serve herself some soup.

"I'm Lyn," she said as she poured her bowl. "What's your name?"

"My name's Nidan," Nidan replied.

"Nidan," Lyn repeated as she sat in a makeshift chair to eat her soup. "What an odd name. Is it foreign?" Before Nidan could reply, "Oh, but don't mind me, it's a good name."

"Thanks, I guess," Nidan answered. The two of them sat in silence for a moment as they finished their respective bowls of soup. Nidan realized that the more he ate, the hungrier he was. How long had it been since he had eaten? He had no idea.

"More?" he asked, holding his bowl out.

Lyn set her finished bowl aside and went to pour him some more soup.

"What brings you out to Sacae?" she asked.

Nidan scratched his head. "I can't remember. I think I might have a bit of amnesia."

Lyn looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. That doesn't surprise me though. That bump on your head looks pretty bad."

Nidan sent an exploratory hand up to his head. To his dismay and pain, there was quite a large bump on the back of his head. That sucker hurt like heck.

"Careful," Lyn admonished. There was a short pause. "What do you remember?"

Nidan thought for a minute. "I know how to speak, obviously. I know the basic geography of Elibe. I know that I can fight and am good with tactics."

"Anything else?" Lyn asked him.

"Besides my name? No," Nidan replied with a shake of his head. "I have no idea what I was doing, or what kind of person I am." Nidan shuddered at the implications of what he had just said.

"That must be scary," Lyn told him.

"You have no idea," Nidan responded. "But I get to wake up to someone nice. Someone upstairs really cut me a break there."

Lyn smiled and lightly blushed at the complement. Nidan finished up the second serving of soup in silence.

"So," Nidan said after Lyn had taken care of his soup bowl, "what are you doing helping random strangers? Isn't that, I don't know, dangerous?"

Lyn was about to respond when screaming came from outside the tent. Lyn immediately darted to the side of the bed and picked up a sheathed katana.

"I'll check it out," she stated simply. "Your stuff is in the corner over there." Lyn pointed at a spot to Nidan's right, just past the cooking area. Then, she disappeared out of the front flap.

Nidan got up out of the bed, and found out that he was currently shirtless. No doubt so that Lyn could bandage his torso. Must have been an injury he couldn't remember at the moment. He went to the pile that was supposedly his stuff. He pulled on the shirt that was in it. He picked up a bag full of what appeared to be papers. Probably strategy notes. He then pulled out a belt with two beautiful katana on it. The hilts were pristine and very ornate, but had no cross guard where the hilt met the blade. Nidan didn't think about it too much as he placed the swords at his waist. Lastly, he pulled a cloak out of the pile. It was a simple, greenish-brown cloak with a hood. As soon as he threw it around his neck, he knew he loved it. He threw the hood up, and already felt more like himself, whatever that meant.

"Bandits!" Lyn called as she returned to the tent. "The tribesmen in the nearby camp are hiding from them, but it's only a matter of time before the bandits drag them all out." Lyn's face was frowning and determined. "I have to help them. It doesn't look like there are too many bandits. I'm sure I can take them. You stay here."

Lyn turned to leave, but Nidan grabbed her by the shoulder. "I can help you. I told you that I have tactics and that I can fight right?"

"But, your injur-"

"Don't worry about it," Nidan assured. "We both stand a better chance of surviving if I go with you."

Lyn didn't think about it anymore and just said, "Alright, but stick close."

"Can do," Nidan stated, drawing one of his katana into his right hand.

They both rushed out of Lyn's tent. The day was beautiful, was the first thing that Nidan noticed when he got outside. Then he noted the terrain. That was always the first thing a tactician notes when going into battle. It was relatively flat, with golden grass everywhere, interspersed with a few trees. Directly across from them was a camp full of hut-like tents. There were also five bandits just outside the village.

_Alright, _Nidan thought, _if they stay with their backs turned, we can wipe at least two of them before they even know we're here. Those axes look slow and clumsy, so the survivors shouldn't be hard to kill off, then we go for-_

"Hey!" Lyn shouted. "Get away from them!"

_So much for that plan. Okay, new plan._ Four of the bandits started charging towards them. They had maybe 15 seconds before the two groups met. The last bandit, probably the leader, stayed to watch.

"Lyn," Nidan said, "We take out the two in the center, I'll get the left one, you get the right one. Then double back and hit the other two as quickly as possible. Go!"

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, NOW!_ Nidan ducked the clumsy slice of his target and put his katana through the bandit's gut. Nidan then dug in his heels and turned around, just in time to see the first two bandits fall. The other two were still turning from the sudden loss of their friends. Lyn and Nidan rushed forward in tandem, meeting their respective bandits at the same time.

The bandit that Nidan had attacked blocked the first strike, making Nidan back off. The bandit took a huge overhead swing, which Nidan sidestepped. As the dolt tried to pull his axe out of the ground, Nidan sent his sword through the bandit's heart.

In one smooth motion, Nidan removed the sword from his victim and turned to face the leader, who was clearly not happy with his group being annihilated like they were. Nidan took note of Lyn joining him on the right.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ON BATTA THE BEAST?!" the leader yelled. "NO ONE CAN TAKE ON BATTA THE BEAST!"

"Together," Nidan stated simply. Lyn nodded in response.

Together, they charged Batta, as the bandit called himself. Batta drew two massive axes from his back, their silver-grey blades glinting dangerously in the sunlight.

"Careful," Nidan whispered, "this one's better than his minions."

Lyn nodded in understanding.

"COME ON!" Batta screamed, charging forward.

Despite his rage, his stance clearly showed that Batta knew what he was doing. Lyn and Nidan met Batta a little ways away from the village. Nidan moved to attack, but Batta blocked it with the flat of his axe. Lyn's strike was met similarly. Not hesitating, both Lyn and Nidan struck again, this time with more skill. Batta was still able to block them, and came down with both axes. Lyn and Nidan had to jump back to avoid the heavy, dangerous weapons. Batta didn't let up, focusing his wrath on Lyn. Nidan flanked to Batta's back, and was preparing to run him through when Batta spun on one foot, axes ripping through the air in deadly arcs. Nidan was once again forced to jump back.

When Batta stopped his spin, he was facing Nidan. The burly bandit came forward, axes held ready. Nidan blocked one and sidestepped the other, grunting at the amount of force it took to hold back Batta's blow. Nidan, with great effort and another grunt, pushed Batta's arm back, and took a stab at the bandit. Batta blocked it with the axe that Nidan had earlier blocked, while rotating his other arm to block an incoming attack from Lyn. Batta shoved them both back and raised his axes to kill the reeling duo.

Nidan and Lyn recovered faster than Batta expected. Both swordsman and swordswoman saw their opportunity. Together, they buried their blades in Batta's torso.

"But, how?" Batta rasped, axes thudding into the dirt. The big man collapsed with a thump.

Lyn doubled over with a huff. She was a good swordswoman, but she wasn't very durable, Nidan noted. Then he looked a little closer. Her tunic had a red spot on Lyn's left.

"You're hurt!" Nidan exclaimed.

"It's nothing," Lyn stated. "A vulnerary should take care of it."

Lyn started digging around her satchel. A piece of memory hit Nidan's head. He dug through his own bag, pulling out a vulnerary, offering it to Lyn. Lyn stopped looking through her pack and gratefully accepted Nidan's offering. She quickly popped the cap and took a drink. She then replaced the cap and handed the vulnerary back to Nidan.

"You know," Nidan said, taking a step closer, "if you put a little of this," he shook the vulnerary, "in the wound, it'll be less likely to leave a scar."

"No, I didn't know that," Lyn stated. "Well, go ahead."

Nidan popped the cap off the vulnerary and gently moved Lyn's tunic away from the injury. It was a small gash just above her hip.

"Fair warning," Nidan stated, "this is really going to hurt."

He quickly dripped some of the blue liquid into the wound. Lyn hissed in pain as the vulnerary finished its work. He stepped back as the wound began healing in earnest.

"All better," Nidan stated.

"Thank you," Lyn replied.

Nidan heard frantic footsteps coming from behind them. Both he and Lyn turned, seeing a man coming from the set of huts that the bandits had been terrorizing.

"Thank you very much Lady Lyn," the man said. He was older, and what gray hair he had was rapidly receding. His outfit was worn, but was clearly that of a chieftain. "And thanks to you mister…?"

"Nidan," Nidan offered. "My name's Nidan."

"Thank you, Mister Nidan," the chieftain said.

"You're most welcome," Lyn and Nidan said in tandem.

"Is there anything that we can offer you in return?"

"No," Lyn stated. "Your safety from those monsters is reward enough."

"Well, my thanks again," the chieftains said, turning to tend to his people.

Lyn had a strange look in her eye that Nidan couldn't understand. He shrugged it off as he headed back to Lyn's tent. If Lyn wanted to tell him what that was all about, she would. He heard Lyn's footsteps following him.

* * *

Nidan stretched long as soon as he woke up. He'd have to thank Lyn for letting him use her bedroll. That thing was comfortable. He slowly sat up, eyes still half-lidded from sleep.

The rest of the previous day had gone by uneventfully. Lyn and Nidan talked a lot about what essentially amounted to nothing. They shared tidbits of information, which was awkward for Nidan, given his lack of memory. It was weird for Nidan. He had just gotten amnesia and he met someone immediately after whom he trusted indefinitely. How does that even happen?

Nidan finished forcing his eyes open and looked around. The tent was empty, but that didn't surprise him. Lyn had talked about enjoying sleeping under the stars after all. She was likely still outside. Nidan noticed that much of the tents contents, which weren't many, had already been packed. So Lyn had already woken up.

Nidan pulled himself out of the bedroll. He looked for his shirt, which had flung aside haphazardly before hitting the sack the night before. He found it and shrugged it on, following that with his cloak. He let out a soft, contented smile as he felt the now-familiar weight of his cloak settling on. Lastly, he strapped on his swords.

When he stepped outside, Lyn was placing the last of her cooking material in her sack. Nidan had to admit, he was disappointed that she was already moving on.

"Leaving already?" Nidan asked.

"Yeah," Lyn stated, tying the last strap on, sealing the bag. "Do you mind rolling up the bed you slept in?"

"Not at all," Nidan said, disappearing back into Lyn's tent.

He reappeared with a tied bedroll. Lyn promptly took it and tied it to her sack. She let out a little sigh and stood.

"Are you not taking the tent?" Nidan asked her.

"It's not mine," the green-haired girl responded. "The tribe elder from yesterday let me use it."

"Well that was certainly nice of him."

"Mm-hm."

There was a brief pause.

"Where are you going now?" Nidan questioned.

"Truthfully," Lyn began, "I don't know."

"Really? Then why are you already packed. This tribe looks like they would be nice to live with. I'm sure that they would welcome you with open arms after yesterday."

"No," Lyn stated firmly. "I _have_ to leave these plains."

"What for?" Nidan asked again.

Lyn was silent. Nidan sighed, thinking he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

"Well, I wish you the best," Nidan told her sincerely.

"What about you?" Lyn asked him.

"I don't know. I was thinking about traveling west. The region Lycia interested me greatly while I was looking over my maps yesterday."

"Let me go with you!" Lyn blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Nidan asked genuinely shocked.

"I want to come with you. With your strategy and my skill, we could make it anywhere. You'll be the master strategist and I'd be your peerless warrior!"

"Where did this come from? Don't you have family that would miss you?"

Tears sprung to Lyn's eyes.

"Hey," Nidan stated, "I didn't mean to-"

"No," Lyn stated, "I think you should know this."

Lyn took a deep breath, fighting the tears that were at her eyes.

"My family is gone. I-I used to live in the Lorca tribe. A month ago, there was an attack. Bandits raided in the night and," Lyn let out a soft sob. "There was so much blood," tears flowed freely now. "So few of us made it. My mother and father," more tears, "they're gone. I may have been the chieftain's daughter, but my people are old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me."

Nidan took a step back in shock. That was just, just… there were no words to describe the injustice of it. Nidan felt very sorry for Lyn's loneliness. That must have been terrible to live through. Nidan also respected her a great deal more now. To have gone through such horrors and still be the amazing person that he had met the day before took a great deal of strength. To still be able to love after being hurt took great heart.

"I'm sorry," Lyn stated, "I didn't mean to vent."

"Don't you ever apologize for what you went through," Nidan stated. "Especially not to me. I admire that you could go through something so awful and still be the wonderful woman I met yesterday."

"Thank you," Lyn said softly, tears stopping.

"You can certainly come with me," Nidan continued. "I'll be the master strategist and you'll be my peerless warrior."

That brought a smile to Lyn's face.

* * *

**A/N So, that is the start of my FE7 novelization. I hope you all like it. This story is dedicated to Metallover, author of Fire Emblem Awakening: Invisible Ties. His amazing story inspired me to write my own. Also, a side note, there is a reason I used my own custom name for the tactician as opposed to "Mark." However, that reason does not come into play for a long, long time. And, since I'm going back and adding this to all my stories due to my forgetfulness, I do not own _Fire Emblem_. All ownership rests with Nintendo.**


	2. Lyndis

Chapter 2: Lyndis

Nidan stared into his reflection as he bathed. He and Lyn had been traveling for the better part of the day, and they needed some washing. Lyn was leading him to Bulgar, the largest city in Sacae. They stopped off to make themselves a bit more presentable as they entered the city.

Nidan had allowed Lyn to bathe first, giving the lady the courtesy she deserved. Then, when she returned, he went to bathe himself. That's when he noticed that he had never actually stopped to see what he looked like.

The tactician had awoken with no memory of himself, and he'd never bothered to look in a mirror. That was pretty stupid.

Nidan had medium length, carefully cut, brown hair. His eyes were emerald green and his face was rather handsome, but slightly worn. If he had to guess, Nidan would say he was in his mid-twenties and had seen a lot more battle than he would have liked.

Then there was another feature that bothered him. He had a strange mark on his muscular chest. He had no idea what it meant, but he was certain that it wasn't just a tattoo. The symbol looked like 封, and was placed directly over his heart. _Maybe it's a magical language?_ Nidan absently wondered. He'd have to find a mage or the like to look at it.

Nidan finished washing and dressed quickly. Whatever the symbol meant, he'd figure it out later. What he did know was that it wasn't hurting him and he had other things to concentrate on. He returned to the road and saw Lyn waiting patiently for him.

"Thank you for stopping," Nidan told her.

"It's nothing," Lyn responded. "We both stank, and it needed to be taken care of before we reached the town."

"I'm still going to thank you for it," Nidan responded as they started walking towards the town.

It was about three hours past midday, and the heat was a little much. While it wasn't sweltering, it was uncomfortable. Or, it would have been if not for the fact that Nidan was still wet. The drying water made the heat that much more bearable. He also noted that the heat was rapidly drying Lyn's long, green hair.

They were almost to the city. Lyn said that it would only be another quarter-hour of walking before they would arrive. As they crested a gently sloped hill, Nidan saw that Lyn was right about Bulgar. Compared to the tribe camps and small villages Nidan had seen so far, the place was huge.

Bulgar was surrounded by sturdy wooden walls with spiked stakes guarding the approach. Though that looked rather menacing, the wide open gates diminished the effect. Nidan could see people bustling to and fro as they attended to whatever business they had. Those people crowded the main street, in addition to wagons and travelers. Nidan could just catch a glimpse of the main market through the people. It would definitely have the supplies he and Lyn would need for a journey to Lycia.

Why Nidan was going to Lycia, he had no idea. The country had seemed interesting enough to him, but what did he hope to accomplish there? Maybe he and Lyn could make it as mercenaries.

The two of them crossed through the gate, the guards barely giving them a glance, despite their clearly visible swords. Then again, half of the people traveling through that gate were armed. Nidan shrugged off the thought as he and Lyn pushed their way into the market.

"So what are we going to need?" Nidan asked Lyn as they shoved through the crowd.

"Food and waterskins are what we need most," Lyn replied, adjusting her grip on her pack. "After that, we'll need supplies to maintain our weapons. Whetstones should be available at the blacksmith's. You do know how to properly sharpen a blade, right?"

Nidan thought for a second. Fragments of memory were recollecting in his mind, but he hadn't gotten any full memories yet. Most of what he remembered was just skills he had learned before he'd gotten hit in the head. Then, an image of a blade in his lap and a whetstone in his hand surfaced. The knowledge soon followed.

"Yes," Nidan replied. "It involves sharpening it enough to cut, but not so sharp that the edge becomes brittle, right?"

"Good," Lyn replied. "That makes things easier."

"Well, I'm just that awesome," Nidan said both smugly and playfully.

Lyn just rolled her eyes as they entered the main marketplace. The square was huge, surrounded by wooden buildings with stalls in their lower floors. Each one seemed to be selling different wares. Lyn had apparently been here before. She walked right up to a stall that was selling non-perishable foods. Lyn told the man what kind of food she wanted and how much. The man prepared it and gave it to Lyn, who immediately dumped it on Nidan. Lyn thanked the man as she handed him the gold to pay for their supplies.

"This is kind of heavy," Nidan said from under his load.

"We'll sort it out once we have everything we need," Lyn told him.

Nidan groaned at the prospect of having to carry this stuff even longer than he had thought. He did his best to adjust his grip as he followed Lyn to the other shops they'd be heading to.

In short, they bought water skins, food, and whetstones for their swords. Lyn had Nidan sit in an out of the way area off to the side of the market while they packed their new supplies. Nidan was just relieved that he didn't have to carry the crap any more.

"There," Lyn said, securing the last tie. "All done."

"And good riddance," Nidan added.

"Don't be such a pessimist," Lyn scolded. "We _did_ need this stuff, after all."

"Doesn't mean I like carrying it without warning."

"Just let it go," Lyn told him. She looked around. "Well, I think that's everything we need here," she let out. "Let's go."

They were almost to the one of the exits in the square when someone barreled through Nidan shouting, "Such wondrous beauty! Would you grace my ears with your name, fair maiden?"

Nidan stood up, steaming that someone would knock him over like that just to hit on Lyn.

Lyn, for her part, looked at the man incredulously. He was a handsome knight, judging by his green armor. He wore a headband to keep is wild brown hair out of his face and probably to ensure that his dazzling hazel eyes were visible.

"And who might you be," Lyn started, "that you would speak so freely to a stranger?"

Apparently, that was the wrong choice of words, as the man took puffed-up-rooster stance as he prepared his introduction, pointedly ignoring the steaming Nidan.

"I am Sain! A great knight hailing from Caelin of Lycia, home to men of bravery and passion!" the man near-shouted, drawing the attention of some passing people. Sain ignored them, too.

Lyn might as well have scoffed at him as she said, "Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?" Lyn crossed her arms as she finished the statement.

"Oh, you wound me!" Sain replied overdramatically. "But even in your coldness, you remain beauteous."

Lyn turned away, saying over her shoulder, "Come on Nidan, I've had enough of this jester."

Nidan hurried past the knight, not bothering to look at him.

* * *

Sain watched in disappointment as yet another beauty eluded his charm. Why could they not see the fire that burned in his heart? He was a lover, but was scorned by all the beauties. Truly, it hurt to be him.

Then, his disappointment worsened as he saw a knight in red armor approaching, his scowling face framed by his short orange hair.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kent asked his green-clad partner. "You do remember that we are on a mission right?"

"'Tis true, my friend," Sain told him, "but it would have been discourteous to allow such a beauty to pass without speaking to her."

"And what do you know of courtesy?!"

"Well, I-"

"Do you mind moving your horses? They're blocking the road," the beauty from earlier said.

Kent turned around and immediately say that their horses were indeed blocking the road, and that there were an increasing number of people not too pleased with it.

"Of course," Kent replied. "Apologies, my lady," the orange haired man said as he guided the horses off of the path.

"Well, you at least," the green-haired beauty stated, "seem to have some decency."

Sain noted Kent looking intently at the woman's face. _Oh no you don't!_ Sain thought to himself as Kent said:

"I'm sorry, but have we met before? You seem familiar."

"Hey!" Sain called, grabbing his partner by the shoulder, "I saw her first!"

"Ugh," the woman scoffed, "do none of Lycia's knights have decency? Come on Nidan, we need to leave."

"You don't have to tell me twice," a man wearing a greenish-brown cloak said, following the woman as she left.

Sain felt a light punch in his shoulder as Kent vented his frustration.

"Is everything about hitting on women with you?!" the serious knight asked.

"My dear friend, what on earth do you mean?" Sain asked innocently.

"Can you stop your flirting long enough to focus on one mission!? Please?!"

"I fail to see how sharing my passion with deserving beauties hinders our cause."

Sain watched as Kent restrained himself from face-palming.

"On this mission," the red knight said with forced calm, "it very well might."

"Wait," Sain said, pieces clicking into place, "you don't mean…?"

Kent turned towards the gate that the green-haired beauty and her partner had left through.

"Yes," Kent said, exasperated, "I believe she is our mission."

Kent mounted his horse as Sain hurried to do the same.

"I hope for your sake we can correct this," Kent told him as they rode out the gate, intent on finding the woman once again, this time to explain their purpose.

* * *

Nidan breathed a sigh of relief as the two of them left Bulgar behind. That knight had _really_ raised Nidan's ire. From that situation, Nidan discovered that he hated the insincere ladies' men. That they could just drop words of passion in a vain attempt to get women to swoon over them and then leave like nothing happened irritated and disgusted Nidan to no end.

"Ugh," Lyn vented, "the nerve of him. I can't believe that he would just come out a hit on me like that! It's disgusting!"

"I completely agree," Nidan told her.

"I think we should reconsider our destination," Lyn stated, still fuming.

"That may be a bit extreme, but I honestly have no problem with that."

"Good."

That's when they heard the footsteps from behind them. Lyn practically groaned.

"I swear, if it's those knights again…" she trailed off as she realized that the footsteps did not belong to the knights.

Bandits were crawling out of the small patches of trees that dotted the landscape. They looked even more evil than the bandits from the day before, if that was possible. Worse, this looked like a preplanned attack. Nidan silently cursed himself for not seeing this basic ambush. He'd have to be careful in the future.

"Well, well, well," one of the more ugly looking bandits said. "You're so beautiful."

Nidan didn't like where he was going with that one.

"Ah, the things I do for money," the man continued. "You'd have sold for a pretty penny, but I'm being paid an even prettier penny to kill you, Lyndis."

Now Lyndis looked particularly disturbed. It was as if she'd seen a ghost. _Psychological disturbance, not good going into a fight, especially if they're out to kill_, Nidan thought. _This is bad, there's more of them than the two of us can handle, and were nearly surrounded,_ Nidan noted as he counted 12 bandits including the leader. _Maybe if we-_

His thoughts were cut by a loud and particularly annoying shout.

"Cowards! Every one of you!" Sain's voice rang out. "Such numbers against a lone woman! You should be ashamed!" the green man finished as he and his partner rode up from behind them.

"I may not like it," the red knight said, "but he's right. This is shameful."

The bandits hesitated, perturbed by the knights' appearance. The knights, for their part, drew weapons, Sain drawing a lance and the red-clad one drawing a sword. Nidan would have to ask for his name, but now wasn't the time. Now was the time for strategy.

"Leave us," Lyn told the knights sternly. "This is our fight."

"No!" Nidan immediately responded. "We can't handle all of them. Like it or not, we need their help." Nidan turned to the knights as Lyn grudgingly assented. "You two, obey my orders without question, and we'll make it out alive."

The knights nodded, each preparing their respective weapons. Nidan had to think of a way to take advantage of their extra mobility, as the bandits rallied, seven of them closing. The others 'vanished' into the trees that dotted the area, although their attempts at concealing themselves for a second ambush were laughable. Clearly, they were planning on distracting their targets with frontal assault followed by an ambush second wave.

"Cavaliers," he told Sain and the other knight. "Take the ones that are closing from the open. Keep them off of us. We'll handle the ones in ambush."

The knights rode forward to carry out Nidan's orders as he and Lyn moved towards the closest of the wood structures.

"Split up," he told Lyn, "head to the bushes on the other side of the main fight. We'll close on them like pincers."

Lyn broke to the right, while Nidan continued to the left. The idiot bandits were too pre-occupied with the knights' hit-and-run assault to notice him and Lyn.

Nidan drew both of his katana. It felt more natural in his hands than when he had used just the one the day before. As he approached the first hiding spot, he heard the knights shouting behind him.

"Sain! Why aren't you using your sword?!" the red knight's voice called.

"Kent, the lance is more heroic!"

"Heroic my butt! What are you thinking!?"

"I forgot to buy one, all right?"

"You were probably too busy flirting. Here take my spare. I swear, you'll end up on a blade someday. You're almost more trouble than you're worth. Almost."

Nidan heard equipment being tossed. The knights were more skilled than he gave them credit for. If they could argue, swap weapons, and fight at the same time, they clearly knew what they were doing. He also made a note to keep a close eye on Sain, as he rubbed off as a braggart who didn't have as much skill as he claimed.

Nidan was almost to the patch now. He charged in, cutting effortlessly through the branches in his way. The bandit was so surprised, he didn't have any time to mount a defense. Nidan cut through him. Wiping the blood on some grass, he hurried to the next ambush site. This bandit saw him coming, and broke cover early enough to meet him head on.

Nidan swung his right sword and the bandit easily blocked. Mr. Ugly barely dodged the follow-up blow from the left hand. Nidan just kept aggressively swinging his swords, scoring multiple small cuts all over the man's body. The axe did score an ugly hit in his upper left arm at one point though.

Nidan had to me more careful. With his left arm hurting, he couldn't fight as effectively. Nidan continued to parry with the annoying bandit. Finally, Nidan found his opportunity. He sent his right sword through the bandits gut.

He met up with Lyn, who had taken care of the other two ambush bandits.

"You hurt?" he asked her.

"No," she said, "but you are!"

"We can worry about that after we finish the battle. Come on."

Nidan took off towards the knights. They had fought well. Their extra height made them harder to hit, and gave them extra reach. They had only taken minor scratches, and four of the original seven bandits lay dead.

Nidan and Lyn caught the remaining three by surprise. Two of them were dispatched before they could even turn. As soon as the last one showed his back to the knights, they each put a sword through it.

The four of them turned towards the bandit leader, who had visibly paled as he watched his henchmen being devastated.

"They aren't human!" he screamed, turning to run.

"I've got this," Sain said, drawing his lance and throwing it like a javelin. It hit the leader square in the back, knocking him down and killing him.

"That's that," Kent said matter-of-factly.

"Indeed," Nidan replied.

"Did you see my valiant efforts my noble lady?" Sain asked, still trying to catch Lyn's eye.

Lyn scoffed at Sain's latest advance, instead opting to approach Kent.

"Thank you for helping us," Lyn told them, a slight grudging tone in her voice.

"Be more grateful," Nidan chided. "We might have died without them."

"You're kidding me, right?" Lyn asked him.

Nidan's face made it clear that he wasn't kidding. Without the distraction and discouragement the knights gave the enemy, the bandits might have been focused enough to kill Nidan and Lyn.

"Excuse me," Kent asked politely. "We actually did help you for a reason."

"Explain," Nidan ordered.

"Of course. We hail from Lycia, the territory of Caelin, to be specific."

"We know," Lyn stated drolly. "The oaf told us."

"Your words wound me like a lance," Sain told us, "but they do not quench my flames."

"Ignore him, his words are but air," Kent advised.

"Not a problem," Lyn stated harshly.

"That, my friend," Sain put in, "hurt."

"We are here on a very specific mission," Kent continued, ignoring his partner's antics. "Nineteen years ago, the daughter of our Marquess, Madelyn, eloped with a Sacaean cheiftan. The Marquess was furious and hurt that his daughter would do such a thing to him. Eventually he declared that he had no daughter."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what does this have to do with us?" Lyn asked, though not rudely.

"I was getting to that. And more specifically, it has to do with you. Then, a month and a half past, the Marquess received a letter. It was from Madelyn. She told him that she was living happily in the plains with her husband and eighteen-year-old daughter, Lyndis. The Marquess was thrilled to learn that he had a grandchild. We were dispatched immediately to bring them to the palace so that he could meet his family."

Lyn looked shocked. It looked to Nidan as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I-I'm not alone," Lyn whispered.

"Unfortunately," Kent continued. "We didn't know that Lady Madelyn had died a fortnight after sending the letter. We lost hope when we heard the news. And then I saw you."

"Why would seeing me make a difference?" Lyn asked.

"Your resemblance to your mother is striking," Kent replied.

"You knew her?!" Lyn asked hopefully.

"No," Kent replied with a sad shake of his head. "I never knew her personally. But I've seen her portraits around the palace, before they were removed."

"So that, my beauteous one," Sain piped in, still trying to hit on Lyn, "is why we are here. And now that we've found you, we would like to courteously ask you to accompany us back to Caelin."

Lyn took a step away from the two knights, still trying to process what she had been told. "I'm not alone," she repeated to herself.

"Lyn?" Nidan said.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I know," Nidan stated. "It's a lot to take in."

"I never thought I'd hear the name 'Lyndis' again. To all my friends, I was Lyn. But when it was just me, Mother, and Father, I was Lyndis."

A sudden thought ruined the moment. "Wait a minute," Nidan said. "You said only your parents called you Lyndis, right?"

Lyn nodded.

"How did _he_," Nidan indicated the dead body of the bandit leader, "know it then."

Lyn's face paled as she realized that Nidan was right.

"How did he know?" Lyn's tone said she was a little frightened.

"What's going on?" Kent asked.

"The leader of those bandits called Lyn by Lyndis," Nidan explained.

The two knights shared a look. "Lundgren," they both stated simultaneously.

"Who?" Lyn asked, turning back to the knights.

"Marquess Hausen's younger brother," Sain explained, finally getting serious. "Your granduncle."

"But why would he…?" Lyn stopped.

"After Madelyn eloped," Kent explained, "Lundgren was set to inherit the title of Marquess at Hausen's passing."

"Now that your existence is known… you pose a direct threat to his aspirations," Sain concluded.

"But, but," Lyn stammered out. She couldn't process this.

Nidan felt sympathetic. No sooner had she learned that she had family then one of that very family was trying to kill her.

"It's crazy," Nidan said. "Lyn has no aspirations for a throne."

"But Lundgren doesn't know that," Kent put in. "And, knowing him, he'll do whatever it takes to ensure his position on the throne."

Lyn started walking away from the knights, hands on her head in frustration.

"Give us a moment," Nidan told the knights.

He hurried after the emotionally charged woman.

"Lyn," he said simply. He refrained from asking her if she was all right, he could see that she wasn't.

"Nidan, I-" she stopped.

"Just breathe for a moment."

Lyn took the moment to calm down, trying to process everything the knights had told her.

"I…I have family," Lyn muttered.

"Yes," Nidan responded.

"I… What do I do?"

"Follow your heart."

Lyn thought for a moment. "I want to see my grandfather. He's all I have left."

"Very well," Nidan told her.

"What about you?"

"I was planning on traveling there anyway. I'm with you."

"Thank you," Lyn told him.

Together, they returned to the knights.

"We'll go with you," Lyn told them. "I want to see my grandfather. If what you say is true, he's all I have left now."

"All right," Kent told her, "we'll escort you to Caelin, on our honor as royal knights."

Sain looked like he was about to spout more of his romantic bull crap, but Kent and Nidan silenced him with a look.

"To Caelin," Lyn stated.

Together, the four of them embarked on the journey towards Caelin.

* * *

A man in a dark cloak watched the four people walk away from the battle. He silently wondered why he had not been ordered to off her himself. He stopped his thoughts right there. His job was to follow orders, not question them. If he was told to kill, he killed. If he was told to watch, he watched.

Silent as night and death, the man stood and began stealing back towards Caelin. He'd been ordered to report the outcome to Lundgren, and Ephidel after that. He didn't know how they'd take the report, but he didn't care. All he cared about was his next assignment. Without another thought, the assassin put the thoughts of the group he'd been ordered to observe out of his mind. He'd report the outcome and move on.

* * *

**A/N: So the second chapter is up. I thought the battle played out a little quick, but that's how they happened in the game. Also, you'll notice that the dialogue is not a carbon copy of what's in the game. That's because I'm only using the game as a guide for the plot, not the specific dialogue. I'll only use an actual quote if it really sticks in my mind. Also, I read all of Sain and Kent's supports, and I do mean all of them, to study their characters before I tried to write them. Let me know how I did in a review. All opinions are appreciated.**


	3. The Blade of Legends

Chapter 3: The Blade of Legends

Nidan awoke feeling refreshed. He moved his arm experimentally after sitting up, just to make sure everything was okay. Vulneraries weren't known to fail, but Nidan had to make sure. The group had camped a little ways from Bulgar after the ambush. Nidan had insisted that they not go into town after the attack, as there might have been more of Lundgren's agents. Sain had insisted that he was being paranoid, but Nidan thought that the man was just upset on missing out on a chance to flirt. Kent, however, was a different story.

Nidan had no idea what to think of the red-armored knight. Kent had hardly spoken two words to him after the battle and subsequent explanation. Nidan got the feeling that the knight didn't trust him. Nidan wondered why that would be. Had he done anything untrustworthy? True, his story was a little unbelievable, but he still had the bump to prove it. For whatever reason, the vulneraries he had taken for his other injuries had not healed it. Maybe it's because the liquids were designed to heal open wounds as opposed to bruises.

Nidan shrugged his rather long train of thought off as he stood. He grabbed his cloak and swung it on, still relishing the comfortable feeling it gave him. _I'm never getting rid of this thing,_ he thought contentedly.

There were grunts coming from not far away. Nidan looked around and saw that Sain and Lyn were still sleeping. _Far away from each other, I might add,_ Nidan thought smugly. Sain had insisted that the Lady needed someone to keep her warm at night, to which Lyn had replied by slapping him. Seriously, Sain did not know when to quit.

The tactician followed the sounds, figuring that it had to be Kent. Nidan found him not far from the campsite, going through sword drills. The man's form was military perfect, a sign of heavy self-discipline. Kent's lance was also sitting nearby, indicating that he had been or was about to be practicing with that as well.

"Good morning," Nidan ventured.

"Morning," Kent replied, continuing his drill without so much as a glance at Nidan.

"It's a nice day out," Nidan tried

"Is there a point to this?" Kent replied, putting his sword away and picking up the lance.

"I get the feeling you don't like me."

"I don't."

Nidan was a little hurt at that. "What could I have done to deserve this?"

"I warm to people slowly."

"I can tell."

There was a silence as Kent continued his drills.

"Does it have to do with me taking command?" Nidan ventured, trying to understand the man.

"That's part of it."

"What else is there?"

Kent went through a few more drills before answering. "I don't trust your story. It's a little far-fetched for me. I'm also concerned with how quickly Lady Lyndis attached to you."

"Oh, I get it!" Nidan stated, the pieces coming together. "You're a man of duty, right? And you'll put that duty above all else, right?"

Kent simply nodded in reply, taking a stab at whatever he was fighting for his drills.

"Well rest assured, I have no intention of getting in the way of your duty. In fact, I think my presence will help you accomplish your task."

"We will see," Kent stated, once again trading weapons. Nidan let the man practice. Clearly, he was going to have to work very hard to earn the knight's trust. Nidan had no problem with that. It was people like Kent that helped keep the world sane, after all; even if they were a little hard to put up with at times.

* * *

Kent was still distant, but Nidan was sure that the issue would be corrected with time. Currently, they were headed to an older alter to the north-east of Bulgar. Nidan was annoyed by the fact that they were moving in the opposite direction of their goal, but Kent had approved. He was apparently glad that there were still people who followed the teachings of Saint Elimine. Sain thought the idea was quaint, but put up no objection. So, Nidan had assented to going to the altar. If praying before their journey made Lyn feel more assured, and no one else had a problem, then Nidan would just have to be okay with it.

Nidan heard Lyn's footsteps catching up to him. He could tell it was her by the lack of armored clanking and hoofs.

"Hi," she said simply.

"Hello," Nidan replied back.

The two walked in silence for a moment. "Nidan?" Lyn started. "Do you have something that you believe in?"

Nidan thought for a moment. "I don't know," he answered at last. "If I did, it was lost with my memories."

"I'm sorry," Lyn stated suddenly.

"For what?"

"I keep bringing up things that remind you of your loss. It's insensitive of me not to think about how hard that must be for you."

"Lyn, don't worry about it. My memory will return... eventually."

"But still…"

"Like I said," Nidan said with a smile, "don't worry about it. I've made my peace with my lack of memory. Don't feel bad about bringing it up."

There was another silence.

"Sain still has a red mark," Nidan said out of the blue.

"He deserved it," Lyn stated, mood souring.

"No argument there, but you could be a little nicer. We'll be traveling with him for a while after all."

"I don't like him."

Nidan laughed. "I don't think any of us do. His obsession with flirting is annoying at best. But we're stuck with him, so let's make the best of it."

"You realize, my lady, that I can hear what you're saying," Sain said from somewhere behind them.

"Good," Lyn and Nidan said at the same time.

"Such cruelty," Sain complained overdramatically. "Must my passion be scorned like you have done?"

"If you made some attempt to control your 'passion'," Kent told him, "you might not be scorned."

"Not you too, my friend!"

"Put a cork in it," Nidan yelled over his shoulder. Kent's distrust he could handle. Sain's ceaseless dramatics, on the other hand, were another matter. "It's going to be a long trip," Nidan muttered.

Kent caught up to Nidan and Lyn, guiding his warhorse close behind him.

"Will we be arriving soon, Lady Lyndis?" he asked.

"Just Lyn is fine," Lyn told him. "And yes, we should arrive within the hour."

"That's good to hear," Kent replied. "However, I will not call you Lyn. It is informal and disrespectful. As a knight of Caelin, I can afford to be neither."

"Suit yourself," Lyn told him.

Nidan would have thought that the comment was pretentious, but he knew that Kent meant every word he said. Such sincerity was a trait that Nidan admired and hoped he could learn from the knight.

They traveled in silence for some time after that. True to Lyn's word, the temple came into sight within the hour.

* * *

The young acolyte finished polishing the statue. The priest always liked everything to be pristine. The acolyte couldn't blame him. It was a holy place, and it would be ill-fitting for it to be filthy. The acolyte moved from the statue to the altar, carefully dusting off the blade it held.

The Mani Katti was certainly a beautiful weapon. The scabbard was patterned with symbols of light and good. The hilt was ornate, with a golden cross guard. The acolyte wondered if he'd ever be lucky enough to see who would wield the blade. The priest said that it would only be drawn when it was needed and that such an event had not occurred since the Scouring.

"The blade sits silent once again," the old priest's voice called.

The acolyte looked up from his job and saw the priest approaching. He was dressed in his traditional blue robes.

"How was praying?" the acolyte asked.

"The gods remain silent," the priest said. "Ever since that dream, I fear for the fate of this world. I can only pray that the blade will find its way into the right hands."

"Speaking of which," a gruff voice called from the entrance, "those hands have just arrived."

The acolyte and priest both turned to see who the newcomer was. Standing in the doorway, sword balanced over one shoulder, was a hardened ruffian. Behind him were several axe wielding thugs.

The priest and the acolyte hovered over the altar protectively. They could not be allowed to take the sword. They would never be able to use it, but it would still be sacrilegious to remove the sword from its altar for selfish reasons.

"Back away," the leader ordered.

The priest refused to comply, so the acolyte stood his ground. The big man walked up to the priest.

"I said, move," the man ordered.

"I will not allow you to touch this blade," the priest replied.

"Pah," the man said, "I have no time for this."

The ruffian slapped the priest hard enough to knock him to the floor. The acolyte let out a cry of alarm, rushing to the priest's side.

"All you all right sir?" the acolyte asked.

"The sword," the priest said.

The ruffian was holding the blade, admiring its work.

"What a beautiful blade," he said. "Truly, this blade is worthy of my skill."

"Are you planning on using it in combat?!" the priest yelled indignantly.

"Of course," the man smiled. "The swordplay of Glass is peerless. Only a blade like this could be worthy of me. And besides, what's the point of having a sword just sit there? Blades are meant to be wielded."

"You will not be able to draw it," the priest stated.

Glass ignored the priest's comment as he wrapped his hand around the hilt. Then, he pulled. Glass's face went from one of confidence to one of frustration. He gripped the scabbard with his other hand, intent on drawing the blade. Finally, he threw it down in frustration.

"What sorcery have you worked on it, old man?!" Glass yelled.

"I have done nothing to it," the priest answered. "The blade has judged you, and found you unworthy."

"Lock them in the back," Glass ordered. "When you're done, raid the place. We take everything that might be valuable."

"Boss!" one of the bandits who had been left to guard the gate yelled.

"What?" Glass asked, annoyed.

"We've got company!"

"How many?!" Glass was worried now.

"A swordsman, swordswoman and two knights."

"Set up at the door. Don't let them in!"

* * *

All four of them tensed when they heard the scream. Lyn had her hand on her blade, and Nidan was ready to draw both of his. Sain and Kent had both jumped on their horses, swords ready. They relaxed a bit when they saw a middle aged woman running towards them.

"Help! They're trying to take the sword!" she yelled.

"What!?" Lyn exclaimed.

The woman caught up to them, panting from her hard run.

"Some ruffians are trying to take the sword," the woman stated rapidly. "You seem virtuous, you have to help the priest!"

"We can't allow this," Lyn stated. "Nidan, do you have a plan?"

Nidan was already studying the building. They were approaching it from the west. In front of them, the temple only showed a wall with windows that were too high to jump through. But there was a promising crack. And if the enemy moved as he thought they might…

"Sain! Kent!" he called.

The two knights rode to Nidan's position.

"I need you two to take the front," Nidan told them. "If they think the gate is the only entrance, they're going to concentrate their strength there. While you hold them distracted, Lyn and I will force our way through that crack in the wall. We'll catch them of guard from behind and squeeze them into defeat. Any questions?"

Sain and Kent nodded their heads, clearly understanding what they had to do. Nidan and Lyn drew their swords, waiting a moment for Sain and Kent to reach the front. Once Nidan was sure the enemy was thoroughly distracted, they'd go through the wall.

"Now," Nidan told Lyn.

Making as little noise as possible, the two of them ran up to the wall. The sounds of battle were already coming from the inside. Nidan looked to Lyn and nodded. Together, they attacked the crack full-force. It broke after taking three hits.

Nidan and Lyn forced their way through the rubble, intent on joining the battle. Sain and Kent had fared well, considering that they were up against ten ruffians. The morons were still unaware of the danger that now approached them from behind.

"Look out!" a voice yelled.

Nidan cursed himself for forgetting the leader. The man, a gruff, hardened-looking swordsman, was sitting on the altar.

"Lyn, take care of him," Nidan ordered. Lyn stopped running towards the bandits and turned to face the swordsman.

Nidan rushed the bandits. His surprise was gone, so he'd just have to intimidate them. Three of them turned to meet him. He blocked an axe, and side-stepped another. He slipped the defense of one of the attackers, killing him with a blow to the neck. The other two were unfazed by the loss of their comrade, as they pressed in, forcing Nidan to use all his skill to avoid taking a blow.

Sain and Kent were faring fairly well. Three bandits had fallen to their blades, and they were holding their own against the four that remained. The temple entrance was large, and they had plenty of room to maneuver their horses. They would strike and retreat, never giving the bandits a chance to attack. However, the knights' attacks aggravated them, and kept their focus off of the rear, where Nidan was now only fighting with one of the bandits, two dead or dying on the ground.

Nidan had the advantage. With his speed and twin weapons, the axeman didn't stand a chance. Nidan found his opportunity, stabbing at the man's leg. He screamed in pain, drawing the attention of one of combatants in the knight battle. Nidan stabbed the man's heart and turned to meet his new opponent.

This guy was clearly disturbed by the outcome of the battle, as Nidan made short work of him, stepping over the bandit's bleeding form to aid the knights. The bandits were mopped up shortly, leaving only…

Lyn screamed as she took an ugly hit to her leg. The leader tried to press his advantage, but Lyn gritted her teeth and mounted an effective defense. Before Nidan could come to Lyn's aid, she had stabbed the man in his gut.

The leader dropped to one knee. "You…you!" he sputtered out. Lyn stabbed his heart.

The bandits were all dead, and only minor injuries, Lyn excluded, had been received. Nidan was satisfied with the outcome as he took his vulnerary out of his satchel. He walked up to Lyn and handed the medicine to her. She drank it gratefully, then poured some onto her leg, gritting her teeth against the pain as the liquid did its work.

"Thank you," Lyn said as Nidan helped her to her feet.

"That takes care of them," Kent said. His horse was missing, as was Sain. Kent had probably sent him to tie off the horses while they visited the temple.

"Trust me yet?" Nidan asked.

"I'm getting there," Kent replied.

"Did you not see my glorious blade, Lyndis?" Sain called from the entrance. "It is for the beauties of the world that I fight!"

"You fought well," Nidan grudgingly admitted.

Sain stopped when he caught them, beaming that his over-the-top comment hadn't been shot down for a change.

That's when they heard knocking. Nidan looked around and saw that there was a door on the back-right corner of the temple. Lyn quickly searched the leader for a set of keys. She found them and hastily unlocked the door.

A priest in blue clergy robes stepped out, clearly grateful that the temple was still in one piece. He was followed by a trembling acolyte in white robes.

"A thousand thanks for what you have done," the priest stated.

"It was the right thing to do," Lyn stated.

"We were glad to be of help," Kent added.

Sain, for once, didn't say anything.

"What can I do to reward you?" the priest asked.

"We just wish to pray for a safe journey," Lyn stated.

"Then please," the man stepped towards the altar in the back of the temple, "lay your hands on the sword and pray."

Lyn stepped forward, approaching the sword. She closed her eyes and stretched her hands out to touch the Mani Katti. As soon as Lyn's skin contacted the blade, it released a blinding flash.

"What?!" Nidan exclaimed.

Lyn looked equally perplexed. The sword continued to glow. Lyn hesitantly picked it up, examining the blade.

"Draw it," the priest stated excitedly.

"What?" Lyn asked.

"I said draw it," the priest repeated. "The blade has chosen you to wield it."

"Me, but," Lyn stopped there. She placed her hand on the hilt and took a deep breath. The sword came out effortlessly.

"Praise the gods!" the priest called. "I had never expected to see the day when the sword would choose a wielder!"

"Wait, the sword chose…me?" Lyn asked, awestruck.

"Indeed," the priest told her. "The blade is yours now. Please, take it with my blessing."

Lyn sheathed the gleaming blade and placed it at her hip.

"I don't know how to thank you," she told the priest.

"The blade was never mine to give," the priest said. "I was merely set here to care for it until its rightful owner came."

"Thank you anyway," Lyn told him.

With that, she began to walk away.

"But beware!" the priest called. Lyn turned. "The blade can only be drawn when it is needed in the world. I fear that you have a major part to play in the events of fate in the years to come."

Lyn nodded in understanding.

* * *

Lundgren entered the dark room. The older man hated meeting here. The pillared, domed room allowed absolutely no light in. The only light came from the dim candles in the center. He'd have never even considered opening this old wing if it wasn't requested by _him_.

"I do not appreciate these shadows," he called. "Come into the light."

A figure in a dark cloak stepped forward. The hood was drawn, but the eyes were unmistakably visible. The golden color never ceased to disturb Lundgren when he met with the man.

"I was told you requested my presence," Lundgren stated.

"Indeed," the man's smooth voice stated. "We have received word from one of our informants."

Lundgren stood there, waiting. "Well, go on," he ordered.

"The girl lives," the man stated.

"WHAT!" Lundgren thundered. "How has this happened!?"

"The locals we hired were not up to the task," the dark man answered.

"Why did you not send your own experts, Ephidel?"

"This is a family issue, is it not?" Ephidel responded.

Lundgren growled under his breath, not liking the man's response.

"This plan was your idea," Lundgren stated.

"True, but Caelin is not a necessary piece in my master's plans. If you cannot handle one girl, then perhaps you are not worthy of being a part of his plan."

"Of course I'm worthy!" Lundgren roared.

"Then this issue belongs to you. If you can't handle it, then we will know it was wise to not invest fully in your affairs."

"Your trust will not be misplaced, I assure you."

Lundgren turned to leave. He'd have to tell his servants to up the poison's dose. There would be no mistakes. Lundgren would have his power.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. As you can see, I changed quite a bit for this chapter. I wanted to tie the plot of Lyn's tale a bit closer to the plot of Eliwood and Hector's tales. Let me know if you liked or not. Special thanks to Mzr90 for inspiring the opening scene of this chapter.**


	4. Detour

Chapter 4: Detour

"You're kidding me, right?" Nidan asked incredulously.

"No, we are not," Kent replied, dead serious.

Nidan slapped his forehead. They were knights of Lycia, but they had forgetting something fundamentally important. They had forgotten to buy food at Bulgar. Now, Nidan was having to estimate how long their food would last now that they were feeding four. Not to mention, the two new additions had rather large appetites.

Lyn handed out the rations while Nidan finished his mental calculations. They'd last about two weeks, no more. Their food supply was supposed to get them through the Bern Mountains, but it looked like they wouldn't even make it to the mountains at that rate.

"We're going to have to stop at the next town to stock up on food," Lyn stated matter-of-factly.

"I fully agree, milady," Kent stated.

"I third that motion," Sain added cheerfully.

"Don't I get a say?" Nidan complained.

"Are you really going to say no?" Lyn asked him.

Nidan's response died in his throat. Just because everyone made up their minds about the plan without his consent was no reason to say no. Getting food at the next town really was the wisest choice.

"Fine," Nidan relented. "But I'm sticking with Sain."

"Aw, no fun," Sain complained.

"Then it's settled," Kent stated. "What is the next town, Lyn?"

Lyn thought for a moment. "Gradon," she stated.

"What's Gradon?" Nidan asked. "I've never heard of it."

"So says the amnesiac," Sain quipped.

"Stow it," Nidan told him.

"It's a small town," Lyn stated, ignoring Sain and Nidan's antics. "It isn't really known for anything, but we'll be able to buy food."

"That's all we need," Kent stated.

"Woo hoo, town!" Sain called.

"And that's why I'm sticking with him," Nidan muttered.

* * *

Sain rubbed the back of his head. Nidan rubbed his hand. That was the third time he'd had to stop Sain from flirting with some random village girl. Nidan was really getting annoyed. They were supposed to be getting extra weapons from the town's blacksmith, but Sain was slowing the process down with his attempts to flirt.

"Why must you deny my passion?" Sain asked, a little too loudly for Nidan's comfort.

"Because you passion is annoying and has the potential to really get you in trouble," Nidan explained irritably, again.

"That is no reason to stop my fire!"

"Please stop already," Nidan practically begged, having run out of the fire needed to be angry. "Just help me get the weapons."

"Very well, my lifeless companion."

Nidan groaned.

They found the blacksmith without further incident. They bought two lances, iron tipped, as well as two iron-forged swords.

"We have the weapons," Sain started, "now let us return to our valiant companions."

"No," Nidan stated, grabbing Sain's arm. "I think it would be wise to grab a couple of vulneraries."

Nidan pointed to a shop that was just across the road. Since there were no crowds, it was relatively easy to reach.

Nidan opened the door, and was followed in by Sain. The shop was low-lit, and had all sorts of odds and ends. Nidan browsed the shelves, ignoring the tonics, tomes, and healing staves. Finally, he found the vulneraries. He grabbed five of them, tossing three to Sain, who almost dropped them.

The two of them walked up to the counter. The shopkeeper was a young woman whose hair was half covered by a shawl. Her robes were those of a cleric, and she looked like she knew what she was doing in that respect.

"Is that all I can help you with?" she asked, eyeing the pile that Sain and Nidan had made.

"That will be all of it," Nidan said, stopping Sain's flirt before it even started. The brown-haired knight huffed and insisted he was innocent.

"That will be 1,500 gold," the shopkeeper said with a smile.

Nidan groaned as he opened his pouch, counting out the gold. Lyn had been kind enough to loan him some gold, which she insisted he wouldn't have to pay back, but he was planning to anyway.

As he handed over the gold, he noticed a strange glint in the shopkeeper's eye.

"Are you a magic wielder, by any chance?" she asked.

"Would you lower the price if I said yes?" Nidan replied.

"Nope," the woman chuckled. "But seriously, are you?"

"No," Nidan stated. "Why would you think that?"

"There is a subtle magical aura around you," she replied. "It seems to be tied to everything you carry. It's in your cloak, your swords, your pouch, and even your body."

"How odd," Nidan stated.

"There is a very magical aura about you, fair one," Sain started flirting.

The woman let out a light laugh and light blush, all while saying, "Thank you, good knight."

"Ignore him," Nidan practically groaned. "He tries to impress all the ladies."

"And I'm sure he succeeds a lot," the shopkeeper replied.

"Please don't encourage him."

"Here you are," the woman stated, handing them the vulneraries and a small pile of gold.

"What's that for?" Nidan asked.

"It's the flattering-knight discount," the woman said with a cheeky smile.

Nidan slapped his forehead, taking the vulneraries and the gold, quickly heading out.

"Why are we leaving?" Sain asked from behind, rushing to catch up. "I finally had someone respond!"

"Exactly why we're leaving," Nidan retorted.

Sain let out a dashed-hope sigh and followed Nidan. Now that they had what they needed, Nidan was intent on finding out where Kent and Lyn had gone. Nidan hoped that they had found lodging, as sleeping outside wasn't really agreeing with him.

* * *

"Thank you," Lyn said as she took the keys for their rooms.

When Nidan found her and Kent, they had just finished getting the food. After that, they had departed to look for lodging. They found an inn near the edge of the town with reasonable prices.

The group exited via the door at the back of the tavern, heading to the hallway that led to the rooms. When they stopped in front of the doors, Nidan realized there would be a problem.

"The innkeeper said there was only two beds in each room, right?" Nidan stated

Lyn nodded in the affirmative.

"That means that you're going to have to share with someone," Nidan added.

Everyone glared at Sain, shutting him up before he even opened his mouth.

"How are we going to split this up?" Kent asked.

"Don't look at me," Nidan told Lyn.

"Fine, I'll decide," Lyn stated.

She looked between Nidan and Kent, trying to decide which one would be more trustworthy.

"Nidan, you're with me," Lyn stated. "Only because Kent has more experience with Sain," she added, assuaging Kent before he could even voice his concerns.

Without any more words spoken, Lyn entered what would be her and Nidan's room. Nidan followed, not even glancing at the knights as the entered their room. It was nice to hear that Sain wasn't complaining. Maybe he wasn't completely intolerable.

"It's good to see we're all getting to know each other," Nidan stated as prepared his bed.

"Why say that?" Lyn asked, storing their supplies.

"Well, if we're to fight together, it's good to have trust."

"That's true."

There was a silence. Nidan finished his preparations and Lyn tied off the last of the supplies.

"So you trust Sain?" Lyn asked.

"In battle, yes," Nidan said. "But his antics can get on my nerves."

"I think he's gotten to all of us at one point or another."

"Just be glad you didn't have to follow him today. He tries to flirt every chance he gets."

"He's ignored quite a few chances to flirt with me," Lyn pointed out.

"He may be annoying, but he's not stupid," Nidan told her. "That's actually the reason that he's not completely intolerable."

Lyn laughed at that.

"If I didn't know you any better," Lyn started, still chuckling, "I'd say you were starting to like him."

"Oh har-dee-har-har," Nidan stated sarcastically. "The day I actually like him as a person will be long in coming."

There was a knock on the door.

"You want to come eat with us?" Kent's voice called. "This may be the last chance we get to eat fresh food for a while."

Nidan looked at Lyn. She didn't have to say anything for him to know her answer.

"We're coming," Nidan called.

* * *

"I just realized something," Nidan began, finishing the last of his steak, "I really like steak."

"I second that," Kent stated. "It's a rare delicacy in Lycia."

"Really?" Lyn asked, taking a bite from her own meat.

Kent nodded in response, taking a small bite of his steak and savoring the flavor.

"Out here," Lyn started once her mouth was clear, "we have all the room and grass we need to raise cattle. So, it's quite a bit more common."

"What do you think, Sain?" Nidan called. That's when he realized that Sain's seat was empty.

"I'll get him," Kent said.

The red-armored knight rose to find his partner, who was no doubt off flirting somewhere. Nidan wondered when Sain had left. Of course, Nidan would have been hard pressed to notice anything while he was engrossed in his steak. He might not care much for the inn's musty tavern, but the food was well worth it.

Nidan himself glanced around the fire-lit room, seeing if he could find Sain. Despite the fact that the tavern wasn't very crowded, Sain was nowhere in sight. Kent had appeared to pick up on that rather quickly, as the door to the street was already closing behind him.

"It's certainly going to be an interesting trip," Lyn stated from her seat.

Nidan looked over to her. Her steak was gone, and there was just a few vegetables left.

"Well," Nidan's response started, "I'd rather it be interesting and annoying than uneventful and dull."

"Be careful what you wish for," Lyn admonished.

"Yeah, yeah."

Nidan turned his attention to the rest of the food on his plate, wolfing it down in a matter of seconds. He took a deep swig of the tea that the tavern had offered. He'd declined the ale with a big, 'No, thank you,' after Sain had described its effects. Sain didn't have any qualms and had downed two mugs at an alarming rate. Which probably explained his decision to just vanish.

"I'm going to bed," Nidan announced suddenly.

As he got up to leave, the doors opened and Kent dragged in a particularly drunk Sain. Apparently, he'd had even more to drink when he left. Nidan smiled on the inside, sure that Sain would regret his choice after having that, 'hangover,' thing that Sain had described with a cringe.

* * *

"I swear to the gods and all that is beautiful that I'll never drink again!" Sain yelled to the skies, followed by a wince as he held his aching head.

Nidan chuckled. Lyn gave a light slap in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You shouldn't laugh at other people's pain," Lyn admonished.

"I'm not the one who chose to drink," Nidan said, a little loudly.

"Do you mind being quiet for but a few moments?" Sain complained.

"Give him some space," Kent stated. "He does this more often than I'd like to admit, but he does get over it quickly."

"I'm never going to drink," Nidan muttered. "Ever."

* * *

**A/N: So that's my first non-battle chapter. I'll try to put those wherever they seem appropriate. After all, a battle every chapter is a tad excessive. Let me know what you all think. Reviews are highly appreciated, and I do read all of them.**


	5. Bandits and Mercenaries

Chapter 5: Bandits and Mercenaries

It had been 11 days since they had left Gradon. Their food supplies were still manageable, despite the amounts that Sain and Kent ate. Nidan found himself eating quite a bit, too, as he would often join Kent's early morning weapon drills. Sain was Sain. He sometimes showed up at the drills, but more often he would drill at night. Although, Nidan was a little worried about Sain, since the brown-haired ladies' man seemed a little down as of late.

Nidan looked up at the mountains once again. They had appeared on the horizon two days earlier, brightening everyone's spirits. If they just got through those mountains, it would be an easy stretch to reach Caelin. From there, Nidan would think of some plan to expose Lundgren, and Lyn would be able to see her grandfather in peace.

"We should be nearing the foothill villages soon," Lyn stated from next to Nidan.

"I think it would be prudent to restock when we get there, milady," Kent suggested.

"You beat me to the punch," Nidan muttered.

"Villages," Sain stated with longing, "at long last!"

Suddenly, Sain's depression made sense.

* * *

"What coward would do this to innocents!?" Sain thundered.

Nidan had to agree with him. What they were seeing was nothing less than a tragedy. An entire village, just burnt to the ground. All that was left was soot, wood husks, and smoldering skeletons. The sight was just too horrible for words to describe.

"The Talivar," Lyn stated, hatred laced into her voice. "Only they would be so ruthless."

"You know of them?" Nidan asked.

Lyn nodded, tears streaking down her cheeks, her eyes narrowed into a death glare. "My tribe wasn't far from here when _they _arrived." Lyn sobbed, her fire dying as she remembered the death of her tribe. "Less than ten of us made it."

"Lyn…" Nidan said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I swear, I'm going to kill every _one _of them. One day, when I'm strong."

"Hatred is not befitting of a lady," Sain stated. "It mars your beauty and leaves scars on the soul. And believe me, soul scars are far uglier than real ones."

No one had any idea what to say. Sain's statement was far more profound than any of them would have liked to admit. When the man took something seriously he didn't hold back.

"We should be going," Kent stated softly.

"He's right," Nidan agreed. "There's nothing to be gained by staying here. We can only help the living, not the dead."

Nidan gently led Lyn out of the town, followed solemnly by the knights. It would be a long time before Nidan could get the images out of his head. Such wanton destruction was monstrous. For just a second, the tactician felt some of Lyn's hatred.

* * *

The sun marked the final hours before it would disappear completely. The group had hurried their pace to put distance between them and the burnt-out village. Nidan wanted to find another village before the day was out. He wanted a soft place to sleep and some peace to clear his head. The image was still burned into his brain. No matter what he focused on, he couldn't get rid of it.

The others weren't much better. In all the time that they had been traveling from the destroyed town, not one of them had spoken a word. They were all mentally wounded by the tragedy they had witnessed.

Nidan focused his attention in front of him in an attempt to focus on something else. He had to think of something other than that village. _Think battle tactics,_ Nidan desperately put into his brain. _What do I do if a formation of lance-men is closing? Move heavy axe fighters to the front and…_ the image came into his mind again.

"GAAAAHHHHHH!" Nidan yelled. "I can't take it!"

"Calm down," Kent ordered.

"That image keeps coming back," Nidan retorted. "How can I keep calm?"

"We're all haunted by it," Sain threw in. "But you have to learn to deal with it."

"He's right," Kent added firmly. "As a soldier, we see death like this more than we'd like. It gets no easier, but we must learn to deal with it if we're to keep our sanity."

"But-" Nidan whimpered.

"Deal with it," the knights stated sternly.

"If you can't deal with what you saw," Kent began solemnly, "then you will be unable to deal with the choices you will inevitably have to make as tactician."

Nidan couldn't argue with that. He knew that he'd have to make hard choices in battle. It was something every tactician would face. That was a fact stressed in his training. What separated good tacticians from great ones was how they dealt with deaths that they caused.

That brought Nidan to an internal moral dilemma. How could he be so perturbed by the death of a village yet feel nothing at sending bandits to their deaths? He had done so three times already, but not once had he felt anything over their deaths. But as soon as he saw a village filled with the dead, he couldn't get the image out of his head.

Nidan held his head in frustration. Nothing was making any sense to him, and it was driving him crazy. How did he deal with this? How?

"Nidan?" Lyn asked.

"How can I do this?" Nidan blurted.

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"We killed those bandits. Three times we did so. Why don't I feel any guilt over ordering their deaths?"

"Those men were evil," Lyn explained calmly.

"But, isn't death always death?"

"I don't understand."

"It's just," Nidan took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts, "I don't understand how I can feel like my soul is horribly scarred by seeing a dead village but feel nothing when I cause death myself."

"I do," Lyn told him. "You have a desire to see people protected. You value peace. The men you killed threatened what you valued. It was their choice that put them in your path. You can't feel guilty about that."

"But what happens when it's no longer the enemy's choice to be in our path?"

Lyn was silent, having no response for Nidan's question. "It will happen eventually," she finally said. "We can only pray for forgiveness when that time comes."

* * *

The sun was halfway below the horizon when the group finally encountered a village. The place was quiet, and seemed that it had been locked down tightly. The wooden walls were reinforced and the gate was slammed shut. Nidan got the feeling that guests wouldn't be welcome.

"Shall we knock?" Sain asked.

Lyn nodded and walked up to the wall. With a deep breath, she banged hard on the wall three times. For a moment nothing happened. Then:

"Go away!" a masculine voice yelled. "We've no more money for you to steal!"

Lyn's group looked at each other in confusion. Did the people in the village think that they were bandits?

"We are not thieves!" Kent called to the man on the other side of the wall.

"What proof do I have?" the voice asked.

"I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe," Lyn announced. "My companions and I are seeking food and shelter, and we are willing to pay for them."

A man's face appeared on top of the wall. He was a young man, somewhere between 17 and 20, and he had brown hair and handsome face. He had a bow strapped over his shoulder, and Nidan was sure that there would be a quiver at his waist.

"What guarantee do have that you're telling the truth? These people have been kind to me. It would be a horrible disservice to them to allow troublemakers into their gates," the man stated.

"For the gods' sakes, man," another, much older, voice called, "let them in!"

"But-" the young man tried to say.

"No buts, any survivor of the Lorca Tribe is welcome."

Nidan let out a sigh of relief as he heard the gate mechanisms start working. The gate opened, revealing a quaint village with a few houses, a small inn, and a church. Most of the people seemed to have retired to their homes, leaving only guards out to keep an eye on the wall.

The man that had been on the wall came to meet them. He was of average height, Nidan noted. He did indeed have a quiver at his waist. However, his clothes said that he wasn't from around these parts.

"My apologies," the man stated reluctantly. "If the elder thinks you're safe, then I shouldn't argue."

"You're darned right I think they're safe," the owner of the older voice stated.

The man in question was certainly an older man. His head was full of hair that was streaked with grey. He seemed a little bowed under the stresses of life, but his eyes still held a spark of life.

"Welcome to our little town, Ylisse," the old man stated.

"Thank you very much for opening your gates," Lyn replied.

"I offer you my condolences," the old man told Lyn specifically.

"You heard?" Lyn asked him, the pain in her voice.

"There isn't a single village in this part that didn't hear of the Lorca tragedy. Many of us thought that there were no survivors."

"If that's what you thought," Kent asked, "why did you let us in?"

The old man turned to face Kent. "The outfit that she wears," he indicated Lyn, "is one made only by the Lorca. That one in particular was made by the chieftain."

"How do you know?" Lyn asked, surprised.

The old man let out a little laugh. "I knew the chieftain when he was but a lad! Quite the adventurous one he was."

"What should I be doing, Elder Jagen?" the archer asked.

The old man, Jagen, turned to the young archer. "Go to the inn and tell them that they have paying guests."

The archer rushed off to the inn, eager to follow the elder's instructions.

"He's quite an enthusiastic lad," Jagen commented. "Sometimes he's a little too enthusiastic."

"Is he your son?" Nidan asked.

"No, he's not," Jagen replied. "He came to this town just before the trouble started with the bandits. He had nothing, so we took him in. He's been trying to be as useful as possible since then. And let me tell you, he's not a bad shot."

"I figured."

"Thank you very much," Lyn told Jagen.

"Think nothing of it," the old man replied. "We're happy to host you. Go, enjoy what the inn offers."

With that, Jagen waved them off, moving to attend to whatever business he had. Lyn's group decided to head towards the inn.

The sleeping arrangement was the same as it had been the last time that the group was at an inn. Kent and Sain shared one room while Nidan and Lyn shared the other. The group had enjoyed a dinner of steak, for which they tipped generously, given the town's plight. After that, they went to bed.

The inn itself was single story, with only five rooms available for rent. Nidan learned that the innkeeper had been planning to upgrade, since he was getting more customers lately, but a group of bandits known as the Ganelon Bandits ruined it, stealing everything of value.

* * *

Nidan finished placing his stuff in a corner of the room, and found that Lyn had already flopped onto her bed.

"I think we should stay and help these people," Nidan stated.

"I agree," Lyn told him.

"That's it?"

"These people are kind, and don't deserve to deal with scum like those bandits."

"That's better," Nidan replied.

There was a silence and Nidan relaxed onto his bed. He was about to drift off when Lyn spoke again.

"I won't let these people suffer as I have," she stated firmly.

"That's kind of a given," Nidan replied, mind wakening rapidly. "But I don't think these people have to worry about a massacre, because the bandits they've dealt with have only stolen."

"I don't think things will stay like that."

"Huh. You know what? You're probably right. Greed rarely shrinks once it's gotten hold of someone, after all."

"I'm just glad we'll be able to do these people a service."

"Me too," Nidan mumbled, quickly drifting back towards sleep.

* * *

Florina moved her over-long pink-lavender hair out her face once again. The sun had set an hour ago, and she probably should have stopped, but she couldn't. She wanted so desperately to find Lyn. She just had to let her old friend know what was going on.

Florina gripped the reins of her pegasus a little tighter, feeling the cold of night pierce her light armor. She knew she'd have to stop soon. Her pegasus was tired, and wouldn't fly through the night, even if Florina wanted her to.

With reluctance, Florina began looking for a place to set down. It had to be somewhere she and her pegasus could sleep in peace. She wanted to avoid being found, as there were always bandits looking to get a hold of her mount, given the value of a pegasus outside of Ilia.

Florina spotted a small, wooded island in the middle of a lake. There was no way she would be bothered there. She directed her pegasus towards the strip of land, landing with a bit of a bump. Florina dismounted and gave her mount a good brushing. She deserved it after flying all day. Then Florina pulled her bedroll out of a pack attached to the saddle.

She'd find Lyn eventually. If what she learned in Bulgar was correct, Lyn was headed west towards Lycia. As long as Florina kept a sharp eye open, she'd find Lyn no problem.

"Eek!" Florina yelped, face-planting into the ground. She turned over and glared at the stone that she tripped over. She really needed to watch where she stepped.

* * *

Florina let out a very unladylike yawn as she woke up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, trying to remember where she was. Then the night before came back into her brain. She glared once again at the rock that tripped her. Then she let out a crestfallen sigh.

_How am I ever going to make it as a pegasus knight if I don't get over this whole clumsy thing?_ she thought with a frown. The worst part was, the clumsiness was the least of her problems. Her timid personality made it hard for her to work with other people. Especially…

Florina did an involuntary shudder. She just had to find Lyn. Then, maybe, everything would sort itself out. Yeah, that's what would happen.

Florina walked over to her pegasus.

"It's time to wake up, Harriet," she gently told the creature, hoping the sound of her voice would be enough.

When it wasn't, she let out a small groan; the kind that Lyn always used to find adorable. She tried shaking the pegasus, but she put so little energy into it that the beast wouldn't budge. Florina let out a 'hmph' as she tried to figure out how to wake her sleeping animal. Then, it hit her.

She reached into the saddle bags and pulled out a carrot. Harriet absolutely loved carrots, so Florina figured that the vegetable would wake her up. She waved the carrot under Harriet's nose. At first nothing happened. But Florina persevered. Then, Harriet's nose began to twitch. Then…

"Eek," Florina yelped, landing on her butt.

Harriet's eyes had snapped open, she stood up, and took the carrot all in the same second. It happened so fast that Florina had no time to react. She was knocked down.

"Owee," she moaned. "Harriet, that's not nice!" Florina scolded. Or, it would have been a scold coming from anyone else. But from Florina, it sounded more like a suggestion.

The pegasus ignored her, happily chomping on the carrot. Florina just sighed and mounted up. She prayed to the gods that she'd find Lyn that day.

* * *

Nidan awoke feeling refreshed. His sleep was fully untroubled, which was a relief. The last thing he needed that day was to have nightmares about that village. Nidan immediately shoved those thoughts out of his mind. It wasn't hard, as the peaceful sleep had done wonders to calm down his soul. Maybe, he could learn to deal with harsh realities the way the knights did.

Nidan looked over to Lyn's bed and found it empty. The Sacaen woman was already up and about, it seemed. Nidan looked out the window and realized that he had slept in. It was already at least an hour past sunrise. Of course, that meant that he had missed Kent's drills. Nidan groaned inwardly. Ever since he joined the knight's drills, Kent had been very stern about attendance. Nidan was sure he would get it later.

Nidan stood up and pulled on his cloak. As he did so, he caught a whiff of his clothing. Nidan practically gagged. His clothes smelled absolutely rancid. He checked his bags to see if he had any spares. Ever since waking up all that time ago, Nidan had worn just the one outfit without any second thoughts. He wondered why he never noticed just how bad his clothes smelled. He also wondered why no one had brought that fact up to him.

The tactician breathed a sigh of relief when he found an extra shirt and pants. He changed immediately. He left his cloak though, as it didn't stink of body odor. He tossed his smelly clothes into a corner. He'd be sure to wash them before the group left for the mountains.

He left the room, heading for the inn's tavern area. It was a lot smaller than Gradon's tavern, but it still had food. Nidan ordered a simple breakfast, and paid well for it. Lyn had practically mandated that they pay well for everything they got at the town, just to help them out. Nidan, of course, wondered how long their finances would last with such generosity. He just hoped that he'd find something for the group to do that they'd get paid for. That would certainly help matters out.

Nidan ate quickly. He had a strong desire to find out where the others were. He wanted to join them as soon as possible and discuss plans for their next move.

* * *

Migal shifted in his hiding spot. His buddy was hiding next to him. They were both eyeing Ylisse from the bushes. The townsfolk had insisted that they'd given everything valuable to the Ganelon Bandits, but he was sure they were lying. People always lied when it came to valuable things.

"What are we waiting for?" they guy next to Migal asked.

"We're waiting for those knights to leave," he stated.

He could see the knights training, each drilling with their weapons. Based on what the informants said, the knights were part of a well-armed party that was just passing through. The informant was sure that the knights would be leaving that day. So why weren't they gone yet?

"Just keep waiting," Migal ordered. He'd wait them out.

* * *

Florina let out yet another frustrated sigh. She'd woken up just before dawn, and had covered a lot of ground. But she still hadn't found Lyn. Florina wondered how long it would take before she found her old friend. There were things she wanted to talk to Lyn about specifically, and she wanted to do it as soon as possible.

That's when she spotted the village. It was small, and surrounded by a wooden wall, but it was near a well-traveled road. Maybe Florina could find some news there. All she had to do was work up the courage to talk to somebody. Well, that and she had to find a place to land. Preferably one that was out of the way.

* * *

Sain and Kent were sparring with wooden swords in the middle of the town. Nidan had no idea that the two could fight so well when not on horseback, but that shouldn't have been surprising. The two moved through their stances like clockwork. Neither knight scored a hit on the other. Nidan found himself engrossed in the knight's duel.

"They're good, aren't they?" Lyn asked from beside Nidan.

"Yes, they are," he replied.

"You should spar with them."

"Are you crazy?"

"Nope."

Nidan sighed. He just couldn't say no to her, could he? "I'll try. I just hope they have an extra sword on hand. I like fighting with two better."

Lyn jammed a training sword into his hand. He looked at the sword incredulously. Then he looked at Lyn, suspicion in his eyes.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"It seems a little convenient that you had that," Nidan explained.

"I dueled Kent earlier. He clearly held back, which didn't make me very happy."

"Why didn't you bring it to his attention?"

"I did," Lyn stated simply. "He said he'd go harder, but he didn't."

"He's probably just too 'knightly' to attack his liege with all he has."

"Ha ha," Lyn replied sarcastically.

Nidan watched the knights as their duel wound down. After Kent had scored the first hit, the battle went downhill fast. Sain's guard started opening left and right, and Kent practically destroyed his partner. Sain finally admitted defeat.

"I apologize that had to witness that sorry display, ladies. Next time, I'll give you a show to cheer for!" Sain said loudly, which earned giggles from the village girls.

"You shouldn't have listened to his bragging," Nidan called to said girls, a comment which earned laughter.

"I'll try next," Nidan then told Kent.

"Very well," the knight stated. Nidan stood up to fight, taking the practice sword from Sain as he passed him.

"Why do you chose to fight with two blades?" Kent asked, holding his own practice sword in a strong two-handed grip.

"It feels more comfortable to me," Nidan replied simply, taking a fighting stance of his own.

For a moment, the tactician and the knight stared each other down, each studying the other's stance.

_He's got a solid stance that works well for both offense and defense, _Nidan noted, _but excels at neither. Maybe if I press him hard enough, I can win. After all, my choice of weapons is good for offense. I'll just wear him down with repeated hard attacks._

_His stance is fairly open_, Kent noted. _He holds his swords in an attack ready position. Despite its defensive flaws, the offense will be strong. He'll be likely to initiate the first attack. If I can just get through that, I should be able to slip his defense._

Nidan sprang forward, holding both of his blades to his right side in preparation for a mighty swing. Kent adjusted his stance, strengthening his defense, but sacrificing some offensive ability. Nidan struck hard, right handed blade hitting low while the left hit high. The blow knocked Kent's sword sideways, but the defense held.

Nidan followed with a cross-combo from two directions. Kent stepped back and held his sword vertically, causing Nidan's blades to deflect on their paths. Kent sprang for the opening. Nidan stepped back, using his right blade to deflect the knight's blow.

Nidan began attacking with his blades one-at-a-time. He would send in a strike with his left, Kent would block it, then send a strike with his right hand. Nidan realized his mistake in attacking with both swords at once. If something went wrong, Nidan would have no defense.

Kent, for his part, held up remarkably well. Despite Nidan's vicious onslaught, the knight managed to block out every blow. Nidan admired Kent's patience. Apparently, the knight would just wait for an opening. However, there was no way that Nidan was going to allow such an opening to happen.

The duel wore on, neither combatant gaining ground. Kent's patience was astounding. In all the time Nidan attacked, Kent had only struck back once. And that was before Nidan had switched to his alternating method. Nidan had to think of a game changer.

Nidan used a two-handed attack, locking swords with the red-haired knight. They stood like that for some time, each pushing for the upper hand. That's when they heard the commotion from outside the gates. Without a second thought, all of Lyn's party drew their real weapons, headed for the source of the disturbance.

* * *

Florina was getting frustrated now. She couldn't seem to find an out-of-the-way place to land. But she needed to. She wanted her pegasus to go unnoticed. Leaving Harriet somewhere open would invite an opportunity for her to get stolen. Florin most certainly didn't want that. That's when she spotted it.

There was a little clump of bushes not far from the town. The color was so like the plains that Florina had mistaken it for the plains from her height. If she could land there, she could hide Harriet and go to the town. Of course, she still needed to work up the courage to talk to people, but that could come after she entered the town.

She directed Harriet to land in the bushes. The pegasus descended in a spiral, not unlike a bird of prey. As the bush clump came into focus, Florina knew that it would be an excellent place to hide Harriet. It was just large enough to fit a horse without too much of an issue. Just a little further and then she'd land.

"Ack! Oof!" came from under Florina. She quickly dismounted and looked around.

Then, a stream of cursing came from underneath Harriet. Florina yelped and jumped back, prompting Harriet to do the same.

A gruff looking man stood up from where her pegasus had just been. He wasn't particularly happy at the moment, and that scared Florina out of her mind.

"What do you think yer doin', girly?!" the man yelled at her.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-orry," Florina stammered out, her stomach doing backflips because she was so scared.

"Do you think I want yer stinkin' apology!?" the man roared in her face.

The other man was looking at her with an expression Florina didn't understand, but scared her even more than the anger of the man she was dealing with.

"Hey, Migal," the other man called. "She's quite a catch, isn't she?"

The man Florina had landed on, Migal, looked at her in way that scared her down to her core. She shrank down and tried to hide behind Harriet.

"Yer right," Migal stated, a lusty grin on his face. "She'd fetch quite the coin. But she still owes us repayment for landing on me. I think we should take it from her."

"I-I-I s-s-said I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," Florina stammered. "It w-won't happen a-a-again."

"I bet it won't," Migal stated, his predatory glare sinding cold flashes throughout Florina's body. "Clive," Migal called, "grab her flying mule. That'll sell for quite a bit more than her."

"Don't hurt her!" Florina yelled. "Do what you want with me! But don't hurt her!"

"Don't you know how much a pegasus is worth?" Migal asked as Clive started tying Harriet down. "Besides, slaves should really learn to be quiet. Now hold still while you make up for landing on me."

With that, Migal pushed Florina to the ground, coming down on top of her. Suddenly, his intention was clear, and Florina screamed at the top of her lungs. Migal backed off, covering his ears. Florina couldn't take it, she got up and ran for it.

"Florina!?" a familiar voice called.

Florina instantly ran towards it. She barreled into Lyn, holding the older girl in a death grip while tears streamed down her face. Lyn tried her best to comfort her old friend, all while glaring at Migal and Clive.

"What's going on here?!" Lyn bellowed.

Before anyone had a chance to reply, Nidan, Sain and Kent came into the bushes, making the hide-out all too cramped.

"Her and her stinking mule landed on me!" Migal bellowed with equal force, despite the increased opposition. "She owes me repayment as an apology!"

Lyn gently pried Florina's head from her chest. "Did Harriet land on them?" Lyn asked, her voice very gentle.

Florina nodded, a few sniffles coming from her form.

"Did you apologize?" Lyn gently asked the sobbing Pegasus Knight.

"Y-y-yes," Florina answered, her tears finally slowing down.

"There you see," Lyn told the man. "She apologized for it. Plus, you don't look hurt. Just let it go before it gets ugly."

"It's already ugly!" Migal roared. "That wench landed on me! We already told her how she's gonna pay for it! You have no right to come and take what belongs to us!"

Nidan looked at Lyn in concern as her eyes narrowed into a death glare. Then he looked around in concern. Something wasn't right. Migal should have been outnumbered, but he still exuded confidence.

"If that's how you feel," Lyn started, her voice deadly, "then we've no choice but to kill you."

"Try it!" Migal roared.

Lyn was about to draw her sword, but Nidan stopped her.

"Lyn," Nidan started. "We need to get back to the village, now."

"But-"

"Something isn't right," Nidan cut her off. "We need to go, NOW!"

Nidan's sternness got through to Lyn, and the whole group, started retreating towards the village. And not a moment too soon.

"Boys! Come on out!" Migal roared.

As Nidan's group fast-tracked back to the village, he noticed multiple bandits coming out of hiding. _Three swordsmen,_ Nidan noted, while doubling his pace, _five axemen, two archers, plus the leader and the henchmen we noticed earlier. This won't be fun._

"Make ready to close the gates!" Nidan yelled to the village. "We're under attack!"

The gates slammed shut just as Nidan's group made it through. Nidan took a breath. He looked at Lyn, who was still holding onto the girl from earlier; Florina, if Nidan had heard right. Florina, was gripping Lyn so tightly, Nidan wondered if the shell-shocked girl would ever let go.

It was right about then when the pegasus landed, ropes still dangling off of it from the bandit's attempt to tie it down. Nidan noticed the slim lance tied to the saddle. The lightweight weapon was good for lightning fast strikes. He also saw the young archer approaching from the inn.

"What's going on?" the archer asked. "Is it the Ganelon?"

"It could be," Nidan stated, his mind working furiously to come up with a plan.

"You," Nidan said, pointing at the archer.

"My name's Wil!" the archer, Wil, yelled.

"Whatever," Nidan told him. "Listen to me very carefully. I need you up on that wall, providing any cover you can. Target the enemy archers with extreme prejudice. Let us know when they're dead. Go!"

Wil took off, climbing the wall at lightning speed. Nidan directed his attention to the still-trembling woman in Lyn's arms. Nidan guessed by her armor that she was the rider of the pegasus that had landed a moment ago.

"Can you fight?" Nidan asked her gently.

Florina just shrieked and buried her face into Lyn.

"He's all right, Florina," Lyn assured. "Nidan's a tactician. I need you to listen to him."

Florina slowly turned to face Nidan. There was large amount of fear in her eyes. Nidan wondered what was going on with her.

"I'll explain later," Lyn told him, seeing the question in his eyes.

"Florina," Nidan called gently, "I need you to listen to me."

Florina nodded, still trembling. Nidan didn't blame her though.

"When Wil gives this signal," Nidan indicated the archer on the wall to clarify, "that means that the enemy archers are dead. I'll need you to ride out and cause as much confusion as you can. But don't take any risks."

"B-but, w-without Harriet…" Florina trailed off.

"You mean, her?" Nidan pointed at the pegasus.

"Harriet!" Florina exclaimed, running over to the pegasus and embracing it.

"Can you do it?" Nidan asked, taking the gentlest voice he could.

Florina nodded.

"Then mount up and be ready to fly," Nidan ordered gently.

Florina then moved to climb onto her pegasus. Nidan then turned to Lyn, Sain, and Kent.

"Once Florina moves out, we will wait exactly 30 seconds," Nidan instructed. "Sain and Kent will go first, striking hard and fast. Lyn, you and I will follow, mopping up the stragglers. We will converge on the leader and wipe him out."

Everyone nodded their understanding. Nidan drew his swords and prepped to go. He watched Sain and Kent mount up, getting ready to follow Nidan's orders. Lyn drew the Mani Katti. Nidan was amazed by that sword. Its bright glow was mesmerizing, and Nidan could feel the power radiating off of it.

"Their archers are gone!" Wil called from the wall.

"Go!" Nidan ordered to Florina.

The timid pegasus knight took off, headed over the wall. Nidan was worried about her, to be sure, but he was certain she'd heed his caution order.

"Get ready on the gates!" Nidan yelled, his mental timer passing the 20 second mark.

_17, 16, 15, 14, 13._ Sain and Kent rode up to the front, both drawing swords, but keeping their lances at the ready. Nidan adjusted his grip on his own weapons.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, NOW!_ "Open the gates!" Nidan bellowed. The gates parted rather quickly, allowing Sain and Kent to ride out.

Seeing the battlefield, Nidan was glad that he had retreated to the town first. If the bandits had surrounded them, they'd be dead. True to word, the archers were dead on the ground, arrows sticking out of them. Florina's harassment had done its job, drawing several swordsman and an axe-man away from the fighting.

Sain and Kent were mowing through the lines, taking out the more numerous axe-men. However, Nidan noted that Florina looked like she was having a hard time.

"Lyn, go help Florina!" Nidan ordered, "I'll handle the mop-up."

Lyn sprinted off to take care of the axe-man that was giving Florina so much trouble. Nidan focused on a swordsman that had eluded Sain and Kent. The man gave Nidan some trouble, but he was able to land a fatal strike.

The group started converging on Migal, as they had finally cleared up the mess that the bandit had brought.

"I win," Nidan stated as Kent, Sain, Lyn, Florina and himself closed on the quivering bandit.

Florina was still shaken from her run-in with Migal, but she looked ready for a fight.

"L-look," Migal stated desperately, "I-I meant n-nothing by i-it."

"You talked about Florina like you owned her," Lyn stated, venom in her voice. "I told you I'd kill you."

Lyn stabbed him through without any hesitation. Migal fell, with the shock still in his eyes.

"My brothers," he coughed out. "The Ganelon Bandits, w-won't let this slide."

Then he died. Nidan thought that the threat would be idle, but then he noticed a bandit going away on horseback. He was too far for Sain and Kent to catch, and Florina looked like she needed time to calm down. He cursed, drawing everyone's attention.

"We missed one," Nidan stated simply.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a longer chapter. Actually, it's the longest I've ever written for anything. Of course, the length probably was the result of me trying to one up my best friend, who wrote his longest chapter ever. I beat him by a few hundred words. *author pats himself on the back* Also, about the attempted rape, well, come on. If the situation in the game were real, that's what those bandits would do there. Also, a note about the name of Florina's pegasus. The chapter clearly refers to the pegasus as female, but later supports use the name "Huey." Huey does not seem like a feminine name, so I chose Harriet. It still starts with an "H" right? Anyway, please leave a review. Hearing from my readers helps encourage me to write. One last thing, I ran out of ideas for original names, so I started pulling names from other Fire Emblem games. Don't sue me. Update 7/31/14: I am so sorry for forgetting the line breaks. This chapter really, really needed them.**


	6. Lyndis's Legion

Chapter 6: Lyndis's Legion

_Why do I not clean my swords?_ Nidan moaned to himself as he was scrubbing his blades clean. The pristine katana had been stained by blood, and Nidan hadn't really bothered to clean them until now. Bloodstains on metal were not fun to remove. The tactician had been working diligently at the task for nearly an hour now, and had gotten nowhere. Well, he'd cleared the fresh blood from the earlier fight. That was one thing to be very grateful for.

"It's tough to clean, isn't it," Lyn's voice said, following the sound of an opening door.

Nidan looked up from the blades that he was trying so hard to clean. Lyn was entering the room they shared at the inn, removing the Mani Katti and setting it to the side as she watched Nidan hopelessly scrub his blades. Nidan just huffed and scrubbed harder.

"Let me do it," Lyn told him.

Nidan looked at her like she was crazy. For some reason, the swords were as special to Nidan as his cloak. He didn't like other people handling it. At least, that's what he felt from his time with memories. The whole amnesia thing was a pain in the butt.

"I won't hurt them," Lyn assured him somewhat playfully.

The tactician reluctantly handed his swords over to Lyn. She took a pouch out of her pack. She gestured for the rag that was still in Nidan's hand. Nidan quickly handed it over. Lyn opened the pouch and rubbed a strange material from it into the rag. Then she scrubbed the blades. To Nidan's astonishment, the bloodstains came out.

"What is that stuff?" Nidan asked.

"It's a cleaning paste that my father invented," Lyn explained. "During hunts or expeditions, Father often would not be able to take the time to clean his sword, and the blood would stain the blade. By the time I was six, his sword was blood-red from all the times he hadn't cleaned it. It really frustrated him," Lyn recalled with a happy look in her eye. "Finally, he got so fed up with it that he went on an expedition to find the perfect cleaning material. He was gone for three weeks."

"Really?" Nidan asked, engrossed in Lyn's tale.

"Yes. Mother joked that I'd have to take over for him if he didn't come back. Now that I think about it, it was an awful joke, but from my mother, it was funny. She always had confidence that he'd return to her, and me, no matter what. And he did. That return was among his less glorious. He was bruised, battered, dirty, and waving a pouch full of his cleaning paste and screaming 'I found it!' It's one of my fonder memories of him."

Lyn suddenly covered her mouth, remembering too late that Nidan was a little bit sensitive about his amnesia.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's all right," Nidan assured her. "I was glad to hear it. It's moments like this that can help me build memories to replace the ones I lost." There was a pause. Then Nidan added, "But it's still a sore spot, so don't expect to have too many deep conversations about memory!"

Lyn laughed at that as she returned his swords to him. That's when a question occurred to Nidan.

"Is that batch you have from your father?"

"No," Lyn told him. "He rather proudly shared the ingredients for his 'ultimate stain remover.' This batch is one I made myself."

"Well, it works," Nidan assured.

"I should hope so," Lyn replied. "While he proudly shared the ingredients, he forced his family to memorize the recipe. I thought my brain was going to explode."

Nidan looked at her with a funny glint in his eye. "Reeaaally?"

"I was six."

Nidan sheathed his blades. His mind wandered to Florina. The girl was still scared out of her mind. Nidan was surprised that she had been able to fight at all, but was glad at the same time. He also figured out that Lyn and Florina clearly had an existing friendship. In addition, it was clear that Florina had some sort of weak spot. What that was, he didn't know, but he guessed it was in her social skills.

"I think you should have Florina properly introduce herself," Nidan told Lyn.

Lyn took a moment to respond, probably thinking about what, exactly, to say and what to leave unsaid.

"It won't be easy for her," Lyn started. "She's very shy; especially around men."

"Is there a backstory to this?" Nidan asked her.

Lyn was tight-lipped for a moment, as if debating whether or not to tell him. Finally:

"It's not my place to tell. If you want to know, earn Florina's trust and have her tell you."

With that, Lyn left the room. Nidan had to wonder what that meant. His mind was suddenly filled with all sorts of worst case scenarios. If Florina specifically had a hard time around men, than the root problem could have been anything involving a man. A poor relationship with a father, a lover, a past abuse, any of these could have caused such a reaction in the girl. Based on what he had seen when they first ran into Florina, he would assume for the time being that it involved some sort of abuse.

He laid his swords with the rest of his stuff in the room and left to find Florina.

* * *

When Nidan found Florina, she was hiding behind Lyn like a child would hide behind a mother. The lavender-haired girl was trembling, and looked like a deer faced with an arrow aimed at its head. Not far from Lyn was a very confused looking Sain, and an apathetic Kent. Sain had tried to flirt with Florina.

"Don't mind him," Nidan suggested, making his presence known. The statement was addressed to the trembling girl behind Lyn. "Ninety percent of what he says is hot air."

"Excuse me?!" Sain asked, acting hurt. "My words are of passion and come from the heart of a true lover!"

"See what I mean?" Nidan asked. "Hot air."

"He's right," Lyn assured Florina. "You have nothing to worry about with Sain."

"I third that," Kent stated.

"Must you all always gang up on me? It was bad enough when it was just Kent," Sain complained.

Nidan just rolled his eyes, chosing to approach Lyn and Florina. He was carefully choosing his words, as he didn't want to upset Florina in any way. That would be counter-productive.

"Hello," Nidan told her gently. "We know each other's names, but I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"Go ahead," Lyn encouraged, trying to get Florina out of her shell. The girl looked between Lyn and Nidan, uncertainty in her eyes. "He's harmless. And he has our best interests in mind."

Florina finally stepped out from behind Lyn and approached Nidan cautiously.

"I-I'm Florina," she started with a bit of a stutter, "I-Ilian Pegasus Knight, S-Second Rank."

"I'm Nidan," the tactician said with a bow. "Amnesiac Tactician. Rank Unknown, Uncared About, and Unimportant," he finished with a smile.

"No fair!" Sain yelled. "How is it you can get the fairest ones to speak with you first?!"

Nidan looked at Lyn, desperation in his eyes. "Can I please tackle him?" Nidan pleaded.

Sain instinctively cringed at the tactician's suggestion.

"As entertaining as that would be," Lyn stated, "it would accomplish nothing."

Nidan pouted a bit, but otherwise maintained his self-control. Then, there was another commotion, as a young archer came running out of one of the buildings.

"Yes, Wil?" Nidan asked, turning to the young man. "What's with the hurry?"

"Are you leaving?" Wil asked out of the blue.

"No," Kent answered from where he was standing. "In fact, we were planning on staying another night."

"Phew," Wil stated, "for a second I thought you'd be leaving."

"What would give you that idea?" Lyn asked him.

"You're all out here talking, like you're planning something," Wil explained.

"No, just giving proper introductions," Nidan told the young archer.

"Oh," the archer stated in understanding. "Well, I'm Wil, Pheraen archer."

"Pherae?" Sain asked. "I've heard of that territory. I've never actually been there, but I've heard that the marquess is among the wisest in Lycia."

"I bet you've also heard legends of Pheraen beauty," Kent drolled.

"And you all are?" Wil asked.

Lyn introduced herself first. "I'm Lyn of the Lorca Tribe."

"I am Kent," Kent followed, "Knight of Caelin."

"I'm Sain," Sain put in," Knight of Caelin and lover of all things beautiful!"

"Don't mind him," Nidan stated. "I told Florina this, and I'll tell you. Sain's ninety percent hot air."

Everyone got a laugh as Sain hopelessly tried to defend himself once again.

"And who is she?" Wil asked, turning to Florina.

However, as soon as Florina got a good look at him, she yelped and went straight back to hiding behind Lyn. Her reaction prompted Nidan to wonder what would cause such a reaction.

"I'm sorry!" Wil quickly apologized. "What did I do wrong?"

"It's not you," Lyn assured. "Florina's got a fear of men, and, well, you're carrying a bow."

Nidan mentally slapped himself in the forehead. Of all the things he had overlooked, that was a pretty bad one. Pegasus Knights were extremely susceptible to arrow attacks. With Florina's already bad fear of men, having a bow would only make things worse.

"Duh," Wil said rather loudly. He made an effort to get his bow out of sight. "I'm sorry," Wil stated strongly. "I understand your fear."

"It's all right, Florina," Lyn assured the girl cowering behind her. "He's not one to be afraid of. He helped us with the bandits, remember? You introduced yourself to Nidan, right? You can do it again."

Florina let out an 'ulp,' but slowly stepped out from behind Lyn. Wil was trying his hardest to keep his bow and quiver out of sight.

"I-I-I'm Florina," the girl said, still very nervous with having to do yet another introduction. "S-S-Second R-Rank P-Pegasus Knight."

"Great!" Nidan blurted out. "Now we all finally know each other! What next?"

"Actually," Wil stated after a pause, "I came out here in such a rush because I had something I wanted to ask you."

"Ask away," Nidan told him without hesitation.

"Can I join you in your travels?"

Nidan's mind instantly conjured a horde of reasons to accept. Wil was eager to please, and somewhat skilled, to boot. Having an archer would allow Nidan to use more ranged tactics in the case of run-ins with more bandits. Also, Wil, despite his over-eagerness, seemed to have a good head on his shoulders.

Just as Nidan was about to open his mouth, there came a, "No."

Nidan looked at Kent in shock. The serious knight had just tried to veto the tactician's plan. That was a big no-no.

"Yes," Nidan said, giving a pointed look to the knight.

"I do not think that we can handle anyone else in our group," Kent stated. "I am sure that Florina will be joining us, as she is a friend of Milady's, so she and her mount will be two more mouths to feed. Given all the spending we have done here, I do not feel that we can support a third addition."

Wil looked downcast, but Nidan was determined to fight this one.

"Do realize the tactical advantage of having an archer? Especially a skilled one? In offensive maneuvers, he can thin out a crowd before the front line hits them. In defense, he can stay behind the defenders and aid them. Plus, if he gets a good hiding spot, there's a demoralizing factor involved. If a friend of yours drops dead from an arrow out of nowhere, then there will be strong demoralization. Wil can join."

"Milady," Kent said to Lyn, sternness in his voice, "I seriously doubt that we can support any more new additions. It would be an unwise financial decision. I cannot condone Nidan's plans. However, I leave the final decision to you."

"Excuse me!" and old voice called, as if from nowhere.

The entire group turned to the source of the call, and saw Jagen coming towards them with a large pouch in his hand.

"Whew," the old man said. "I sent word to the neighboring villages about what you did this morning. I even visited one myself. They all sent word back, along with this," he jiggled the pouch, which sounded like it had coins in it. "Consider it a 'thank you' from all the villages in this area."

Lyn took the bag and opened it. She let out a rather loud gasp when she looked inside. Nidan walked over to her, and looked in over her shoulder. He gasped even louder than she did. There was at least 2,000 gold in the bag. Probably more.

"Wil can join," Nidan stated calmly to Kent, who came and looked in the bag.

"You win," Kent assented. "Don't expect to get so lucky in the future though."

"Believe me," Nidan assured, "luck is the last thing I consider in my plans."

"All right!" Wil exclaimed. "You won't regret adding me to your mercenary band! By the way, what do you guys call yourselves?"

"Lyndis's Legion," Sain threw out before Kent could stop him.

"Sain," Kent explained calmly, "we are not mercenaries. We are knights in service of Caelin."

"But I kind of like the name," Lyn stated.

"Welcome to Lyndis's Legion," Nidan told Wil, hoping to cement the name.

Kent just rolled his eyes, indicating that had nothing more to say on the matter. Nidan looked at Lyn and saw that Florina was trying and failing to get Lyn's attention.

"Lyn," Nidan called, "Florina would like your attention."

Florina gave Nidan a small look of gratitude. He wondered how Florina was ever able to talk to anyone, given that she needed help to get her friend's attention.

"Um, Lyn?" Florina asked.

"You have my attention," Lyn assured her.

"Well," the timid girl started, "I…um…well…Iwentthroughtheknightingceremony!" She said the last bit so fast, Nidan almost missed what she said.

"Really?" Lyn asked, a hint of pride in her voice. "Congratulations. But…wait. Doesn't that mean you have to join a mercenary band?"

"Ummmm… yes. I…I wanted to come talk to you first."

"I'm glad you did," Lyn stated, relief in her voice. "Mercenary bands are mostly, if not always, men, right?"

"Ulp," Florina let out.

"How were you planning on keeping yourself together?"

"Well… I don't know. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Don't worry too much," Lyn assured. "We're pretty much a mercenary band." Lyn got a look from Kent. "And I was planning on asking you to join us anyway, so how about it?"

"Really, I can join?"

"We could use a Pegasus Knight," Nidan told her, finally joining the conversation. "Flight offers many tactical advantages, especially in scouting. I have no problem with you joining, and Sourpants over there had even resigned himself to the fact. You're welcome to join."

"I... Thank you!" Florina exclaimed, embracing Lyn.

"All right, now that everything is settled," Kent began, "we should prepare to leave in the morning."

As everyone began to disperse, Kent caught Nidan on the shoulder.

"Not you," Kent stated. "We are going to drill to make up for your absence this morning."

* * *

**A/N Hello everyone, this story has finally been updated. Yes, I know it's been nearly a month, but life has been crazy. Plus, I think I'm shooting myself in the foot with my multiple projects. However, my Zelda story is going into hiatus while I flesh out the second act and my Godzilla story is a second priority since I don't have the plot fully developed yet. So, this story may get more focus in the coming weeks. Also, I added the gold getting detail from in-game Chapter 3. You're welcome. As always, please leave a review. Hearing reader's thoughts on my work motivates me to continue and helps improve the work.**

**PS. I meant to mention this when I posted the last chapter, but forgot. RonnyBravo the Breadghost composed a theme song of sorts for my story. Go to YouTube and type 'We Breathe As One' into the search bar. It's the video that is by The Breadghost. Leave a comment there and tell him what you think. I'm sure that such comments will be relayed back to me, so don't worry about leaving your opinion in the reviews for this story. :)**


	7. Moving Forward

Chapter 7: Moving Forward

"Aaaaannnd… Release!" Nidan ordered.

Wil's arrow flew from his bow, impacting into a target about fifty feet away from their position. Nidan was busy putting all of Wil's skill under extreme scrutiny. Including his ability to follow orders. Wil seemed to have a hard time with holding an arrow drawn until Nidan gave the go-ahead. However, his aim and ability to quickly learn were welcomed.

Nidan looked around the field where they were. It was the last stretch of plains before they entered the maze of valleys that was the Bern Mountains. They had been traveling north of the mountains to avoid run-ins with Bern locals. They were fiercely territorial and didn't take to outsiders traveling there without official business. So, they had elected to travel north of the chain and cross when they were almost directly northwest of Lycia.

"Am I done?" Wil asked. His bow was down, and he had no arrow in his hand.

"Yeah," Nidan told him, "you're done."

"What did you think?"

Nidan looked at the eager young man. Wil was anxious to know what Nidan thought of him. Nidan wouldn't keep him waiting.

"Your grouping could use improvement," Nidan told him, "and it does take you a little bit long to ready another arrow. However, your overall accuracy is strong enough that you could deter a small group of opponents. With training and experience, you have the makings of a great archer."

Wil swelled with pride at Nidan's approval. The young man took off, likely to practice by himself. Nidan watched him go, then moved towards where the main camp had been set. He briefly observed Lyn sparring with Sain and Kent at the same time. She was probably practicing taking on multiple opponents. Nidan skirted around the practice, going for where they had left the supplies. He dug through the bags, looking for the tents they had acquired in Ylisse. He found his tent, complete with wooden poles to help set it up.

He heard exhausted breathing approaching from behind him as he put the finishing touches on his tent. He looked behind him and saw that Lyn was approaching. She was still sweaty from her sparring, and a little red-faced, but other than that she looked great.

"Getting ready for bed so soon?" she asked him after a deep breath.

"No harm getting things set up early," Nidan told her. "Besides," he said, directing his attention back to the bags, "I want to take a good look through those notes I've been lugging around. Maybe I'll find a clue to my past in them."

"And you didn't think of this before because…?" Lyn asked him incredulously.

"Negligence?" Nidan suggested, trying to find said notes.

"You're hopeless," Lyn told him.

"Whose plans got us victory?" Nidan asked, standing and turning towards Lyn with a raised eyebrow.

"It was against uncoordinated ruffians," Lyn countered with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"Still my plans," Nidan near-pouted.

"Whatever. You should spar with me before you disappear for the night."

"I don't know…"

"Your notes can wait. We don't want you getting flabby on us."

"You're on," Nidan told her, retrieving his practice blades, custom made by the grateful villagers of Ylisse.

They walked a little ways away from the main camp. They stopped in relatively the same area where Lyn had been practicing only a few minutes before.

"Are you sure you can handle another round so soon?" Nidan asked Lyn.

Lyn readied her wooden replica of the Mani Katti in response. Nidan brought up the replicas of his katana in response. Now cam the slow part. The part where the two combatants analyzed each other's stances for any weaknesses. Nidan looked at Lyn very carefully. He knew that she specialized in speed and skill. She would strike fast and chain combos that were very hard to block. The techniques were designed to compensate for the fact that most of the opponents she fought were physically stronger than she was. The counter to those advantages would be to put her in a situation where it would have to be strength on strength, and Nidan was sure he could win that. He purposefully ignored the fact that he hadn't trained once in the week since Ylisse, focusing more on altering his strategies according to the strengths and weaknesses of his team.

Lyn came charging in, sword balanced for a horizontal strike. Nidan raised his left sword and braced it with his right, effectively blocking the attack. Lyn didn't back off, instead whirring around almost faster than Nidan could follow, trying to attack from his right. Nidan adjusted his blades to block the attack, and then came at Lyn with his left-hand blade, forcing her back. Nidan came straight in, both blades poised for a kill shot. Lyn danced to Nidan's right, blocking one blade and completely dodging the other. Nidan whirled to block the attack that he knew was coming. Lyn came in with a vicious combo, forcing Nidan to use both of his blades in the defense. Lyn brought all of her skill to bare, holding nothing back. Nidan had to carefully watch as she used feints, stabs, swings, spins, and enough fancy footwork to put a ballet to shame.

The defense took every piece of skill Nidan had. Even then, Lyn was finding places to slip his defense, and he felt welts appearing on his arms and sides. However, he wasn't taking the beating sitting down. Despite being mostly on defense, having two blades allowed him to slip in a strike of his own here and there. He could see a few welts forming on Lyn's arms. Those would slow her down some, but she kept up her fancy footwork.

Nidan was dimly aware that their duel had gathered an audience. Wil, Sain, Kent, and Florina had all stopped whatever they were doing to watch. Nidan could dimly hear Florina yelp whenever Nidan scored a hit, though when Nidan took one, no one seemed to object. Sain even seemed to even have an improved mood whenever Nidan took a hit. Nidan made a mental note to be a little less severe on the Casanova knight.

The duel was going on a quarter of an hour now. Nidan was so soaked in sweat that he was sure his cloak was collecting some of it. Lyn didn't look any better. Though she was already sweaty when the fight started, she was practically drenched now. And then there were the bruises. Nidan was starting to feel every hit that he had taken from Lyn. His defense was nearly nonexistent at that point and his offense wasn't much better. Likewise, Lyn's own offense and defense were getting sloppy. Finally:

"Let's call it a night," Nidan offered through deep breaths.

"Agreed," Lyn replied, her own breaths just as deep.

Lyn walked back to the campsite, dropping her practice blade as soon as she got to the bags. Nidan was on his way to do the same, but he was accosted by the audience members.

"Very well done!" Sain exclaimed. "With a display like that, you could prove yourself a man worthy of adoration."

"You could… too, if you… took sword training… a little more… seriously," Nidan rasped.

"That was a remarkable display of skill," Kent admitted.

"That's why I use a bow," Wil stated. "Those kinds of fancy moves aren't my style."

"Where did you learn to fight as you do?" Sain asked.

"Amnesiac," Nidan replied in between breaths.

"Right," Sain replied, flustered, "sorry."

Nidan looked around. Where was Florina? Pretty much the whole group had come to congratulate him, but Florina wasn't present. Then again, that should not have been surprising, since Florina clung to Lyn like a child to a mother. Which meant that… Yep, Florina was hovering over Lyn as the plainswoman set up her tent. Nidan elected to stay out of it. He could talk with Florina later. Maybe.

* * *

"Are you okay, Lyn?" Florina asked, coming straight to Lyn after the duel.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lyn replied. "Just a few bruises. It's inevitable in sparring."

Lyn moved towards the camp, deciding she should follow Nidan's example and prepare a tent. The sun was setting, after all. She'd need all the sleep she could get after a sparring session like that. Nidan had pushed her harder than anyone else there. Kent had too much respect, Sain was still too smitten to go full force, Wil was an archer, and Florina was too timid. Only Nidan had no reservations about going full-force. And, in turn, Lyn had gone just as hard. Hopefully, Nidan would be up to do it again.

"Lyn," Florina called, rushing to catch up with Lyn.

Lyn realized that she had been walking rather quickly towards the camp, and was already pretty much there. She stopped to let Florina catch up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Florina asked when she caught up to Lyn.

"Yeah," Lyn assured. "I'm used to this kind of training. Didn't you spar when you were in training?"

"Of course," Florina stated strongly. "But I was never very good. I couldn't make myself go as hard as I could."

That was typical Florina. She was always so timid. While Lyn found that endearing, it would be a problem when they ran into bandits again. She'd have to get Florina to a point where she could fight without too much fear in her system.

"Why don't you spar with me sometime, Florina?" Lyn offered, beginning to set her tent.

"But, I don't know if I can," Florina replied, downcast.

"You fought the bandits, right?" Lyn asked, starting to tie the wooden poles together.

"Well, I had to," Florina replied. "But I only distracted them. I never really hurt them. You had to come help me, remember? And poor Harriet. She took a couple of hits that were for me. She still has the scabs."

"That's why we should spar," Lyn told her, getting the final touches on her tent done. "You'll get better at fighting."

"Are you sure?" Florina asked, still uncertain. "I mean, I had the lowest combat score in my entire class. I'm no good as a fighter."

Lyn turned to her lavender-haired friend. "Keep that attitude up, and you'll be useless. You need to be positive, especially about your skills. It's the only way to get better."

"You really think so?"

Lyn smiled at her friend. "I know so. We'll start tomorrow."

Florina smiled at Lyn and thanked her. Lyn watched the girl go get her things. Lyn was sure that Florina would set her tent right next to her own. Lyn made a note to ensure that Sain would not set up next to Florina. Maybe she'd give that position to Nidan. She trusted Nidan not to do anything, especially after all the effort he went through to A) not scare Florina and B) actually try to converse with her in the last week. She was still very shy around him, but Lyn felt that Florina was slowly opening up to the tactician. Also, Florina wasn't as afraid of the others after spending more time with them. Even Wil's bow had ceased to scare her, but only after Lyn, Nidan, and Wil explaining in great detail that said bow would never be aimed at Florina.

"She's got a lot of potential," Nidan's voice came from somewhere behind her.

"She does," Lyn agreed with a hint of pride.

"If she could just get over her timidness, she'd be amazing."

"How do you know that?" Lyn asked, turning to face the tactician.

"I make a habit of watching all of my fighters practice. As a tactician, it's important to know the strengths and weaknesses of those I'm commanding. And Florina's forms are nearly flawless. If she could get over how timid she is and apply those forms to combat, she'd be very good."

"Well, that's going to take a lot of work," Lyn told him. "Her past isn't an easy thing to overcome."

"Past?" Nidan asked, curious.

"I've told you before," Lyn told him sternly, "it's not something I can tell you. Only she can."

"Right," Nidan said, his tone self-chiding, "I forgot that bit."

"I'm going to bathe," Lyn told him out of the blue. "There's a river not too far from here. Keep an eye on Florina for me."

"I think I'll take a bath of my own when you get back," Nidan said, catching a whiff of his clothes.

* * *

Nidan sat hunched in his tent, pouring over his old notes. His brown hair was still wet from his bath. He hadn't spent too long in the river, though. Despite allowing Lyn to interrupt him with the duel, Nidan was really looking forward to going over his old strategies. They would probably give him a clue as to who he was before he had taken the hit to his head.

He unrolled one set of tied papers and began looking over their contents. He soon realized that he was looking into the mind of a genius. He could see literally hundreds of battle scenarios all planned for and marked on this one sheet of paper. Nidan looked carefully at the troops. There was a pretty heavy concentration of shamen, druids, and wyvern lords. The enemy army in this particular plan was mostly made of foot-soldiers carrying lances. The plan was to hold back the wyvern lords for the start of the battle, instead allowing the magic wielders to advance first, pelting the enemy with magic. While the enemy was still reeling from the magic strike, the wyvern lords would use their air superiority to completely destroy anything resembling a line that was left.

Nidan flipped to another plan. This one involved an army composed of axe-wielding warriors, bow-wielding caveliers, bishops, and lance-wielding cavalry men against a mercenary army of extremely varied types of fighters. The idea was to open with the bowmen, stopping any momentum the enemy could gain. Axe-men and swordsmen were heavily targeted in this wave, to eliminate the advantage those weapons had over Nidan's main forces. The cavaliers would follow, using strike and retreat tactics to keep the enemy line in one spot. Meanwhile, the archers and bishops would send more ranged attacks, disorienting and demoralizing the enemy army. By this point, the warriors would crash into the mercs and wreck house.

As Nidan flipped through his plans, he was becoming increasingly more distressed. He noticed it a little bit in the first plan, and even more so in the following plans. Each plan involved complete annihilation of the enemy. There were no accommodations for prisoners in any of the plans. Each plan ended in 100% fatality for the enemy. And the protection offered to his own troops was only enough to ensure victory and keep the best fighters alive. The rest were infantry-fodder. All of Nidan's pre-amnesia plans were completely and totally ruthless.

Finally, he couldn't take it, and he screamed his distress, bursting out of his tent and tripping over his own feet. His heart rate had increased noticeably and he was in a cold sweat. He couldn't believe that the papers now strewn about his tent were really his. Was he really that ruthless? He couldn't be. That was impossible. He couldn't have been.

"What's the matter?!" Kent's concerned voice came.

Nidan looked up from where his butt was planted. Kent was standing above him, a concerned and slightly distrusting look in his eye. Behind him, the others were crowding in, wondering what had happened. Nidan looked at Kent and made no attempt to hide the distress in his eyes. Nidan wasn't a happy camper right now.

"Nidan," Lyn asked, concerned and unsuspicious, "what's going on?"

"It can't be true," Nidan muttered, bug-eyes staring into his tent.

"What can't be?" Sain asked, putting on no theatrics.

"Those strategies," Nidan continued, pointing at his tent, "they can't be mine. They can't!"

"Why not?" Wil asked.

Without warning, Nidan got up and entered his tent. He gathered up the strategies, finding every one that had cascaded to the floor. Then he opened the bag that was holding the strategies, taking every single scrap of paper out of it. The only papers that were left were the blank ones and one that wasn't in the common tongue, as that one seemed important. Nidan took the massive pile in his hand, ducked past the spectators gathered outside of his tent, and burned them in the fire.

"Nidan!" Lyn exclaimed. "What are you doing?! Aren't those the key to your past?!"

"Never again!" Nidan yelled. "I never want to look into my past again!"

"What?!" everyone asked simultaneously.

Finally, Nidan addressed everyone directly. "Those strategies came from the mind of a genius," he informed. "But, they were ruthless. Each plan left no survivors. And my own troops were nothing more than infantry fodder. I'll not have those abominations with me!"

Everyone had varying reactions to Nidan's revelation. Kent seemed far tenser than he normally was. Sain's eyes were as bug-eyed as Nidan's had been not too long before. Lyn was in open shock. Florina seemed scared of the tactician. Wil didn't seem to know what to make of it.

"Nidan," Lyn offered, stepping forward. "Are you sure? You could have been holding the plans of your old master."

Nidan shook his head, turning to watch the burning notes. "That was definitely my handwriting."

No one seemed to know what to say. They all just followed Nidan's example and turned to the fire, watching the notes burn. As each paper went up in smoke, Nidan felt more of a weight off of his chest. His mind was reeling. The shock of what those notes contained was too much.

"If those plans came from me," Nidan said to no one in particular, "then I never want to know who I was. Ever."

* * *

Nidan woke up feeling refreshed. The morning sunlight was peeking through his tent flaps. He could hear birds chirping outside. The temperature felt absolutely perfect. Everything about this day screamed that all was right with the world. Of course, that could be the result of bias.

Inside, Nidan felt like there was a massive weight lifted from his shoulders. Not knowing his past had been a very scary thing when he had first awoken. He felt like he had no identity; nothing to make him a unique person on the face of the world. But now, having foresworn his past, he felt that his amnesia was not a curse. It was a new beginning for him. It was a chance to restart and do his life right. And he'd make it count.

He dressed quickly, throwing his shirt and cloak on with the greatest ease ever. He quickly found his swords and belted them on. Whether those items were from his past or not, he still loved them. If those items had blood in their history, he'd use the new beginning to wipe it clean.

Kent was just exiting his tent, already in full armor. Kent always trained in full armor, as it helped him prepare better for combat. The two looked wordlessly at each other, moving towards where they would practice for the morning. Both men drew their weapons; Nidan using his signature katana and Kent electing to train with the blade this morning. Each person began going through their forms. Nidan felt his sword forms flow through him. Each movement was a jewel, showing off Nidan's combination of grace and strength. Kent's forms were far more rigorous. Kent's style was to strike fast; wearing his opponent down with rapid strikes. His military training was evident in each move, as each one was efficient and precise.

They trained for a full hour as the sun left the horizon behind. Kent always insited on getting an hour of practice in the morning. Nidan felt a twinge of guilt, having skipped out on Kent ever since Ylisse, instead opting to sleep in or manage the strategies involving his friends. So far, Kent hadn't said anything, and Nidan hoped that the knight would continue to let it slide.

"Good to finally see you this morning," Kent stated, sheathing his sword.

"I'm sorry I've been skipping out," Nidan apologized.

"Exercise keeps us ready for battle," Kent told him. "But you are your own man and are capable of making your own decisions. It's not my place to tell what to do with your mornings."

"Really," Nidan said, a little taken aback. "I always thought you'd be on my case for missing practice."

Then again, Kent never did chastise him for missing that one morning back in Ylisse. Maybe Nidan should have seen that one coming.

"But you're always in Sain's business," Nidan pointed out after some thought.

"Sain is my partner," Kent informed. "His actions reflect on me. I cannot ignore that. You, on the other hand, are not a direct partner of mine. Our relationship is one born of the fact that you met with my liege before I did." Kent took a pause here, gathering his thoughts. "At first, I distrusted you because of it. But you have proven yourself repeatedly in that time. I am still wary of you, especially after last night, but I don't fully distrust you anymore."

"Thanks," Nidan told him, "I guess."

"It was a compliment," Kent assured.

An idea hit Nidan's head. "Why don't we have a practice duel," Nidan suggested. "We never did get to finish our last one."

"I am up for a little more workout," Kent agreed. "Let's get the practice blades."

Nidan sprinted back to the supplies, un-belting his swords as he ran. He carefully laid his favored katana aside, picking up the replicas he'd need for the duel. Not far away, Kent was retrieving his own dueling blade. The two of them walked back to the practice area, already beginning to analyze the fighting styles the other person would use.

Nidan and Kent took positions opposite to each other, as per the standards of dueling. Nidan didn't waste time, as he had done his analyzing already. Given that Kent had just gone through forms, he'd likely use them, as they would be fresh in the knight's mind. Nidan's opener was a combo, striking first with his off-hand and then coming in hard with his main hand for a strike. Kent efficiently blocked both attacks, redirecting the off-handed attack and turning his full attention to the heavy-handed strike. Kent didn't wait for Nidan to recover, coming in hard with thrusts and stabs.

Nidan was forced to defend himself from Kent's highly efficient attacks. He moved with high speed, although he wasn't as fast as Lyn. Each of Kent's attacks came harder than the last one, the wearing-down tactic not lost on Nidan. In return, Nidan relied more on his skill, opting to defend and occasionally strike hard at holes in Kent's defense.

Both combatants had a good set of bruises after ten minutes of dueling. Many of Nidan's failures came from last night's bruising acting up on him. Kent's bruises mainly amounted from the tiredness from his workout and the fact that Nidan kept hitting areas without armor. However, despite the even damage dealt, Nidan could feel things shifting out of his favor. Nidan had laid most of his sword-fighting techniques to bare in the first five minutes of the duel, giving Kent the knowledge he needed to block or hamstring said techniques. Kent's military perfect forms and relentless attacks were having the intended effect. Nidan had thought to go all out early on and destroy Kent from the start, but the stalwart knight held his own and unleashed his skill when Nidan was starting to exhaust.

The wooden blades met yet again, sending a resounding clack through the empty plains. Nidan was forced to dig deep and unleash all the skill he had. He blocked one strike and unleashed a triple-combo on Kent, who deftly blocked each strike. Kent followed with a sweeping strike accompanied by a follow-up thrust. The sweep caused Nidan to back off, but the stab came forward, closing the ground between the two combatants faster than Nidan could track.

The hit landed full in the tactician's chest. Nidan was knocked to the ground, his practice blades falling from his hands as his butt collided with dirt. Kent's practice blade was at Nidan's neck before the tactician could even think of reaching for his wooden swords.

"I give up," the tactician heaved out.

"I accept your surrender," Kent wheezed, just as exhausted.

Kent lowered his blade and offered Nidan a hand. Nidan accepted said hand, standing with a bit of a grimace. The day's travels weren't going to be fun. All that bruising really hurt.

"You're good," Nidan admitted.

Nidan had known that Kent possessed skill, but the level of skill displayed made it no wonder that Kent had defeated Sain back in Ylisse. The knight's style wasn't as graceful as a swordmaster's or a trained myrmidon's, but the military efficiency it brought was a force to be reckoned with.

"I learned from the best knight in Caelin," Kent informed Nidan.

Nidan looked Kent in the eye. "The next time you duel Lyn, don't hold back."

"I could never bring myself to hurt my own liege," Kent replied forcefully. "It goes against everything I have learned and stand for."

"Lyn wants to become a strong swordswoman," Nidan countered. "You could offer her a great deal in that area. Maybe even more than me."

Kent looked like he was contemplating what Nidan had said. "I'll consider your words. But for now, we must prepare for the day's travels."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. The next chapter is finally up. It would have been up days ago, but personal complications kept me from working on it. I'd also like to announce that this project is now my main FanFiction focus. My Zelda story is going into hiatus while I think of a plotline for the second act and my Godzilla story, despite being new on the sight, is still in the early stages of development. What all this means is that you can expect the next chapter pretty soon. Also, if there's anyone out there who would like to do fan work for my story, let me know and I'll give your work a shoutout in the Author's Notes. A drawing of Nidan would be nice.**


End file.
